Gone
by Demonpie17
Summary: With all the luck in the world, Aqua has gotten to go to the avatar world. But things don't go as planned. Some things turn out better while others worse. Read as Aqua experiences friendship, family, sadness and love. (SokkaxOC)
1. I'm not home am I?

**Gone**

**Hey everyone! Demonpie17 here with a new story! **

**I've been thinking about a story like this where a modern girl from Britain is sent to the avatar world! Many people have done stories similar to people being sent to a different universe. So I decided to do one.**

**Don't feel as if I get any credit from this or that I've taken ideas, I don't copy people.**

**Demonpie17: I'm going to have a good friend of mine do the disclaimer! Beachbrat2204!**

**Beachbrat: Demonpie17 doesn't own anything or receive any credit in the making of this. She just really likes to write… and eat cookies…**

**Demonpie17: Virtual cookies! *Gives one to beachbrat.***

**Beachbrat: *takes cookie and high fives***

**Beachbrat: *Mouth stuffed with cookies* Dis date hood! (This tastes good!)**

**Demonpie17: *Mouth stuffed with cookies* N wit da tori! (On with the story! :D)**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**I'm not home…am I?**

A girl about 15 years was sitting crossed legged on her bed, a mac book pro in front of her with an episode of Avatar: The last Airbender was playing. She wore skinny ripped denim jeans, knee high black boots and a blue off the shoulder belly top. Her Dark brown hair was surrounding her face like a curtain; her silver eyes sparkled with a childlike delight as she contently stared at the scene playing in front of her.

"Teach me the next set! I'm more than ready!" The young girl in front of the laptop was studying the scene closely and then the screen shut off, the pictures reduced to a black screen.

"Aww, Come on!" The young girl sighed.

She placed a hand upon the keys and the screen started glowing a blinding white.

"AHHH! I'M GOING BLIND, I'M GOING BLIND!" The girl let a scream tear out of her throat as she was sucked into the blinding white screen. She disappeared, and so did the laptop.

**OoOoOoOoO**

In another universe, a prince and a retired general stood on the metal deck of a ship.

"Teach me the next set! I'm more than ready!" The 16 year old prince shouted confidently.

"No, you are impatient; you have yet to master your basics, DRILL IT AGAIN!" The retired general was growing impatient and annoyed.

The prince growled opening his mouth to continue the argument until someone landed on him.

"OW! HOLY MOTHER OF GOD, WHY ME, OF ALL PEOPLE WHY ME!" A young girl was found on top of the prince, both were sprawled on the deck, she rolled off him, screaming at the searing pain she felt in her now sore ass.

The prince sat up, a very pissed look upon his face. "Who are you and why are you on my ship!" He bellowed out in anger.

"How the hell do I know?! Do I look like I'm psychic!?" The girl shouted clenched fists at her sides.

The prince growled in anger. "You're probably some friend of the avatar! Guards! Take the prisoner to the cells!"

The girl's eyes widened. "Holy fuck! Who said I was a prisoner!? Huh!"

Two guards came towards her; she panicked and shot out a hand to protect herself. What she didn't realise would happen, was that a jet of water would shoot out from the sea, knocking both guards back. Her eyes widened and she felt a surge of power from within her, she saw all these moves in her head and a few words appeared in her mind… _Master Waterbender…_

She stood; pulling a leather bag that was slung over her shoulder off her and got into a calm stance, hands at the ready. A guard took a step towards her and she sprinted into action, literally. She ran and jumped, kicking out a foot towards the guards head knocking him back to the metal wall, knocking him out cold. She lifted her arms gently, pulling water around her in whips in her hands.

She fought hard, either knocking a guard out or sending them off deck. Zuko raced towards her, fists aflame and shout out whips of fire. She countered these with her own.

A whip hit her arm, making her cry out in pain/surprise. Another wrapped around her leg making her cry out louder. She clamped her teeth together, hissing in pain. She raised her hands, lifting a wave from the water and sent it at Zuko. He shot his arms out to his sides, a wall of fire erupting in front of him and making the wave turn to steam.

He used this opportunity to his advantage and sprinted through the smoke. Reaching the girl, she fought well against him but was overcome by the pain of many whips and blasts.

She fell to her knees, heaving in pain. Hearing footsteps she looked up to see Zuko striding towards her. She didn't like the idea that she was in a different world and the fact that she had lost.

She scrambled away but he caught her in time.

Handing her to the guards he ordered them to take her to the cells.

She was carried down under deck to the brig, and thrown into a filthy, smelly and freezing cold cell.

Despite the cold from outside, it was even colder in the cell.

She curled up on a ripped and old scratchy cot, pulling the blanket around her, but threw it off, hissing in pain from the burn streaks all over her body. She had never felt so much pain in her life.

**Aqua's P.O.V**

I heard the creak of the cell door, Iroh walked in, a tray with two tea cups and a steaming tea pot on top.

"Hello, my dear. How are you?" I knew Iroh was friendly, but I was scared to talk, in case he would tell Zuko. I really didn't want to be whipped.

I curled up more, hugging my knees to my chest.

"Ho ho! It's ok to be shy at first, I won't hurt you." He held out his hand.

I looked at his hand and shakily stretched out mine, placing mine in his.

He smiled handing me a cup of the tea.

"It is ginseng, my favourite." I smelled it, scared of poison or drugs.

I took a shaky sip, smiling at him gratefully.

"Now my dear, what is your name?"

I looked at him nervously.

"My name…My name is-"

I was interrupted by the door smashing open.

I looked in the entrance to see Zuko standing there. I recoiled back into the blankets.

"Uncle! What are you doing socialising with the prisoner!?"

Iroh smiled gently. "I brought her a cup of tea to ease her worries."

Zuko was literally fuming, steam coming out of his nose. "Tea, the prisoner doesn't deserve tea! She's probably a friend of the avatar!"

Iroh was calm despite his nephews temper. "Now, nephew, this young lady deserves a break."

I sipped my tea, watching the two contently.

"Leave now Uncle! I must interrogate the prisoner."

I handed Iroh my now empty cup and sat up despite the pain it caused me and gave a polite bow with my head. He smiled in return, retreating from the cell and up the metal stairs.

Zuko turned to me with a hard glare which I gave straight back. I decided it was time I grew some backbone.

"Now girl, where is the avatar!"

"I do not know." Of course I did know from watching the show about 1 million times.

He growled impatiently. "You will tell me!" He set a hand on my waist and I lifted an eyebrow in confusion. I then felt his hand slowly start to heat up and my eyes widened. My breathing quickened. No, I didn't want to be burned. I slapped his hand off my waist and kicked him in the stomach. I then lifted my leather bag and sprinted out of the cell door he had stupidly left open.

I heard him shout behind me and turned my head, seeing him sprinting after me. I gasped in surprise and pumped my legs harder to run faster.

I leapt up the stairs, running at unnatural speeds. I then felt myself run impossibly fast one minute I was at the bottom at the stairs the next second I'm on deck. I gaped at what I just did.

"Whoa…"

I ran into someone stumbling back. I looked into the face of Iroh and smiled.

"Hi how are you, oh and also, your nephews trying to kill me." I leapt behind Iroh.

He smiled. "I'm doing fine, young blossom." He then was looking into the infuriated face of Zuko.

"Out of the way uncle, that girl is dead!" Iroh shook his head disapprovingly.

I peeked out from behind Iroh. "I- I may know something about the avatar."

The idea just popped in my head. Maybe, I _could _pretend I was psychic and tell the future in pieces…

He stared angrily. "I knew it!" He lunged for me but Iroh stopped him.

"Now nephew, is that any way to treat a lady, she is our guest. Come now young blossom, we'll find you a room now." He held my hand gently walking me below deck again.

Zuko was fuming. I looked down guiltily.

"If you want... you can come along and I'll tell you something I know and… I'm sorry for kicking you… again…"

He looked at me surprised, and then nodded sharply.

Iroh leaded us a little below deck; he opened a door greeting me to a small metal room. It had a large bed with red silk sheets, a trunk at the end of the bed, a desk with a large mirror on top and another door probably leading to a private bathroom.

I nodded my thanks and then sat upon my bed taking off my leather black bag. I then looked at it and was wondering what was in it. I opened it and saw it empty and shrugged. When I closed it and I blew a breath out of my mouth and said out loud.

"Ugh! Where's my IPod when I need it!?" Zuko and Iroh looked at my in question.

"What's an IPod?" Zuko said eye brows furrowed.

The bag emitted a small glow and we all stared wide eyed.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Iroh asked. I shrugged my shoulders and opened it and in all its glory, there sat my IPod with my ear buds. I gaped like a fish.

"Holy mother of pancakes it's a fucking magic bag!" I closed it and then said aloud.

"Can I have my mac book pro?" Another glow came from the bag and I pulled out my Mac book.

"YES!" I screamed to the heavens.

I looked on my IPod and saw that I had bars! Yes Wi-Fi connection!

I set my IPod aside and opened my Mac book. I looked over to Zuko and logged on. I patted the seat beside me and let him sit on the bed. Iroh left a moment ago.

As I clicked on the internet icon and started typing in the search bar Zuko stared in amazement.

"How is that possible and I can't read that…"

"I write in a different language where I'm from… which is a different world."

Zuko mouth was hanging open in amazement so I lifted a hand under his jaw, and pushed his mouth closed.

I got up the first episode and showed him the first part of it. He stared mesmerized.

"How does this work?" I shrugged my shoulders, hey! I'm not good with technology!

I then closed it down, set the laptop in my bag and said aloud "Go away." The laptop disappeared in the bag with a soft glow.

Now that I had told Zuko what was to come I shooed him out of the room and thought that it was time for a bath.

I walked into the bathroom and locked the door. I started stripping and turned my head to see a wooden cupboard and pulled open the doors to see it stacked with red towels, toothpaste, soaps and other bathroom necessaries.

The Fire Nation had really modernised a bit because of the running water.

I turned the tap of hot water and added a little cold. I then looked through the bath soaps in the cupboard and found a nice rose one. I emptied a little into the bath and once it had finished I had a nice rose smelling bubble bath. I slipped in hissing a little at the burn streaks on my body and relaxed comfortably. The water started to glow a bright blue and I gasped as it started healing my burns.

My body was now burn free and I smiled, my ultimate wish came true. To be a waterbender!

I looked at a few random shampoos and conditioners. I picked out a lavender shampoo and scrubbed it into my hair, yawning a little at how sleepy it made me. I dunked my whole body under the water, closing my eyes. I then sat up, squeezing and rinsing the last of the shampoo and conditioner out of my hair.

I started to sing slightly as I scrubbed my body with same fragrance as my hair only in body wash instead. I started singing Bring me to Life by Evanescence

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become…_

After I was completely washed I stood pulling the soft red towel around my body.

I pulled the plug for the bath and pulled some of the water that was still draining out from the bath and dispersed the flames on the candles.

I stepped out and saw Iroh setting some red cloth on my bed.

He looked to me with a smile. "Here young blossom, I hope these fit you, they're just some of Azula's old clothes, I knew they would come in handy!" I smiled in thanks and as he walked out I bid him a good night and locked the door.

I looked at it to see a red night gown. It was off the shoulder and skin tight elbow length sleeves.

The dress length itself was a little smaller than expected. It was just about mid-thigh. I blushed at the length and pulled it on anyway, smiling at the silky comfort of the material. I leapt onto the silky sheets and burrowed myself inside the fluffy pillows. My hair was sprawled around me, the lavender scent combined with the hot bath and silky bed and PJ's made me super sleepy.

I pulled my IPod out of the black leather bag, plugged in my ear phones and listened to the Nightcore version of Brave by Sara Bareilles. I only ever listened to Nightcore and absolutely love it.

_You can be amazing_

_You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug_

_You can be the outcast_

_Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love_

_Or you can start speaking up_

_Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do_

_When they settle 'neath your skin_

_Kept on the inside and no sunlight_

_Sometimes a shadow wins_

_But I wonder what would happen if you_

_Say what you wanna say_

_And let the words fall out_

_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_With what you want to say_

_And let the words fall out_

_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_I just want to see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_I wanna see you be brave_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_I wanna see you be brave_

_Everybody's been there,_

_Everybody's been stared down by the enemy_

_Fallen for the fear_

_And done some disappearing,_

_Bow down to the mighty_

_Don't run, just stop holding your tongue_

_Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live_

_Maybe one of these days you can let the light in_

_Show me how big your brave is_

_Say what you wanna say_

_And let the words fall out_

_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_With what you want to say_

_And let the words fall out_

_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_And since your history of silence_

_Won't do you any good,_

_Did you think it would?_

_Let your words be anything but empty_

_Why don't you tell them the truth?_

_Say what you wanna say_

_And let the words fall out_

_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_With what you want to say_

_And let the words fall out_

_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_I wanna see you be brave_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_See you be brave_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

I drifted to sleep, the words of the song comforting me as I floated into the black abyss of sleep.

But what I didn't know, was that a certain someone on the same ship as me, had spotted the avatar, and was heading straight for him.

**Demonpie17: woo hoo! Thank god this is done! I'll have to finish the 3****rd**** chapter of Daughter of Flames. Hope you all enjoyed this! :D *Unicorns glomp me***

**Unicorn: We are having technical difficulties…**

**Demonpie17: AHH! GET EM' OFF GET EM' OFF! THEY'RE SNUGGLING TO TIGHT! EEEK!**


	2. The Avatar Returns

**Gone**

**Hi everyone! How's it going…? Didn't expect you to answer…**

**Ok so I'm going to say that I'm very pleased because I got my first 3 reviews for my story, 4 follows and two favourites! **

**I'm going to give the shout outs for the follows and favourites first!**

**So, can I give a big shout out to…!**

**Colby28 **

**ShadowLugia07 **

**beachbrat2204 **

**Tophaintweak**

**You either followed, favoured or else did both like beachbrat2204 and Colby28!**

**Shout outs for the reviews!**

**Beachbrat2204: Haha! Thank you! Yes, the ideas actually came to me in a dream surprisingly, because I usually can't remember my dreams! Badass cookies are right girl! ;)**

**Eden-avatar: Yeah, waterbending usually isn't the most common in OC character stories. It's usually something like air bending or fire bending. Not that I have anything against those elements I just wanted to try something different and unexpected. Thank you, by the way :)**

**Fire and Chaos: I absolutely love Nightcore! It's really nice to have someone to relate to because my friends haven't got a clue what Nightcore is :( Evanescence is actually one of my favourite bands :D It was my mum's favourite as well aha! I'll have a look at Nightwish as well. There is also Nightstep which is the dubstep version of Nightcore :) **

**Demonpie17: Well then, Eden-avatar? Want to do the disclaimer?**

**Eden-avatar: Ok! Demonpie17 does not own Avatar and if she did, there would be more Zutara, although I'm not much of a Zutara fan myself…**

**Demonpie17: On with the story!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**The Avatar Returns**

**Aqua's P.O.V**

My eyes blinked open, their sparkling silver scanning their surrounding until I realised where I was.

I looked round the metal room, to the soft, plush mattress and to the silky sheets.

I stepped out of the bed and stretched my arms, my joints popping after a night of lovely rest.

When I looked out of the rectangular window I gasped. I hadn't realised how long I had slept and rushed in to the bathroom.

Looking in the mirror with a squeak of surprise I ran out again, snatched up the leather bag and asked for frizz spray. I had forgotten to dry my hair with water bending last night so my hair was just a frizzy mess. If I was a water bender, I wanted to look like one. I pulled two parts at the front of my hair in to hair loops. I asked the bag for black hair beads and some pins to pin it back. I kept my hair down unlike Katara's which was in a braid. I then wondered if I could ask for clothes and asked for a white dress tunic with black lining, black bandage arm wrapping and white gloves, I then had black baggy trousers that were tucked in to white shin length leather boots. I asked for a choker necklace that had a white ribbon and the pendant was a black crescent moon, hopefully no one would get the wrong idea. I needed one more thing, a pouch. I asked for a leather pouch to keep some water in and filled it at the bathroom. **(A.N: This is really what Katara wore at the invasion only with a few modifications like black and white instead of navy blue and dark blue.)**

On the way past, I snuck in to the kitchen and stole a moon peach. As I bit in to it, the juices filled my mouth, making me go 'mmm…'

I walked past an open room; Zuko was standing there, his servants putting on his armour.

"Haha! Nice helmet!" I laughed.

Zuko turned to me, completely in his armour. He glared and then he saw my outfit. He raised an eye brow.

"What are you wearing?" I cocked my head in question.

"What do you mean? This is what a water bender wears." I crossed my arms and turned up my nose.

He rolled his eyes.

"We'll be arriving on their shores in about an hour." I gave a sharp nod and retreated back to my room.

I couldn't help but notice a few scrolls on the shelves. I picked one up randomly and looked into it. It was about weaponry and fighting styles. I smiled; it was time I learned to use a weapon or something besides water bending.

I looked through the options. Dagger throwing? No that was Mai's thing. Pressure points? No, I already learned some pressure points from my friend. Her Ju Jitsu teacher had taught her. A sword...hmm…sounds cool, but what sword. I looked at one like Sokka had and shook my head, then Dual Dao broadswords, naw, that's Zuko's thing. I saw a katana and liked the idea of it.

I snuck out into the armoury in the ship. I stole a katana that was long, thin, and sharp and gleaming silver. It had a black handle and had words engraved into it. I couldn't read it but then the writing glowed and I saw it in English. 'With great power comes great responsibility.' **(A.N: Just had to use that line ;D)**

I pulled out a practice dummy and tugged it to my room, I unsheathed my katana and got into a nice relaxed stance, I shot forward like lightning, slashing my katana at the neck of the dummy, but before I could destroy it, a flash of white clouded my vision.

_When I opened my eyes, Avatar Roku stood in front of me. I bowed the traditional Fire nation way, my fist out with the heel of my palm on top of it. _

"_Hello, Aqua."_

"_Avatar Roku, why am I here? More importantly, why did you send me here? I'm pretty sure it was you." I narrowed my eyes at him._

"_The past avatars and I all sent you here. We needed someone to help guide this world to peace."  
I looked at him questionably._

"_But isn't that Aang's job?"_

"_Yes, but also yours"_

_My eyes widened. "What do you mean also mine?"_

"_We have given you the gift of waterbending and a special power to unlock, which you will unlock soon."_

_He continued. "We will give you the choice of also mastering a weapon, to protect you when your bending isn't in reach." I didn't know what he meant by that, when my bending isn't in reach but I nodded anyway._

"_Good luck, dear." He then faded away._

I opened my eyes to see that my katana had sliced through the dummy's neck and the head was on the floor, the stuffing and sand spilling out of it, I had chosen my weapon.

I felt a shift in gravity and it felt as if the ship was breaking through something. It dawned upon me that we had reached the Southern Water Tribe.

I sheathed my katana, strapping it to my waist and raced out of the room.

I found Zuko and walked up beside him. He gave me a sharp nod and I gave one back.

"Don't be surprised if they laugh at you more than fear you with that helmet, hothead." I snickered behind my hand as he growled.

I could already feel the comforting warmth escape the ship as it opened up in front of the Tribe.

Zuko stepped out and I stepped out behind him. I noticed Sokka crouched low on the snow in front of us. His battle face paint made him look menacing, it was so cool looking.

Katara was scared, standing beside her Gran Gran, kids shivered in fright more than coldness.

As Zuko walked down towards the solid ground, Sokka raced up towards us with a battle cry.

All it took was a swift kick to the side of the face from Zuko to send him half buried in the snow.

I noticed that Katara had seen me and saw her mouth one word. '_A water bender…'_

I smiled at her and she smiled back, happy to see someone like her.

Zuko marched in front of the Tribe. "Where are you hiding him?" He asked.

His eyes scanned their small run down home and tribes people.

He grabbed Kanna, Katara's Gran Gran. Katara tried latching on to her with a gasp of surprise from Zuko's unexpected action.

I narrowed my eyes angrily.

"He'd be about this age master of all four elements!"

I pulled a long string of water from my pouch and whipped Zuko's helmet off and then whipped his head. With his hold still on Kanna he turned to me, teeth bared and an angry glare on his face. He lifted the helmet, putting it back on.

"Drop the grandma ponytail!"

He shoved Kanna back to Katara.

He then threw a large wave of fire over everyone's heads. The village screamed in terror. I ran forward and leapt up; pulling more water from my pouch I dowsed the fire and turned back to Zuko with an even angrier glare than his.

"I know you're hiding him!"

I heard a battle cry and watched as Sokka ran forward, his machete at the ready. Zuko leaned down making Sokka fly over his head. With an 'Oomph!' Sokka hit the ground, rolling out of the way from a fireball sent from Zuko. He got in to a crouched position and threw his boomerang.

I couldn't help but giggle, knowing what would happen when that boomerang would come back.

One of the little toddlers threw Sokka a whale tooth spear shouting 'show no fear!'

Sokka caught it and rose from his crouched position, running at Zuko full speed.

Zuko snapped it in two, poking Sokka in the head three times and sending him to his ass on the snow, rubbing his head. Zuko threw the two pieces into the snow.

I then realised I admired Sokka, no matter what Zuko did to him, he kept coming back. Now, It's time for what I've been waiting for, I need to keep the laughs in for this moment…here it comes…right about-"

"Oof!" The boomerang hit the back of Zuko's head sending me to the ground in laughter.

"Hahahahaha! You dumb ass, ahaha!" I could see from my sprawled position that Sokka was trying not to laugh.

I stood brushing myself off; Zuko ignited two fire daggers in his hands but was interrupted by Aang flying under him on a penguin, his helmet landing on his ass and his head in the snow. I fell back into a soldier laughing, taking him down with me. I couldn't help it, this was priceless!

I got up off the soldier I managed to glomp through my laughter to see Aang talking to Katara and Sokka.

Aang stood as Zuko and his soldiers surrounded Aang. I ran beside Katara, knowing what was to come.

Aang slammed his staff down burying the soldiers and Zuko in snow. Zuko steamed off the snow.

"You're the Airbender!?" He said, surprise clearly found in his voice. "You're the avatar!?"

Katara and Sokka gaped. "Aang?" "No way" Then I responded with. "Damn right! Kick his ass Aang!"

I could see Aang smile slightly from my response.

"I've spent years preparing, training, meditating. You're just a child!"

Aang cocked his head. "Well you're just a teenager."

Zuko responded with quick fire blasts to Aang. Aang twirled his staff to keep the fire at bay. Some would occasionally fly over the heads of the villagers, they screamed in terror. I ran in front of the villagers, lifting my hands to command the snow to lift, creating a large wall of snow. I clenched my fists, creating ice.

Aang stopped. "If I come with you, will you leave everyone alone?" Zuko nodded sharply, his soldiers surrounding Aang.

Katara tried running forward but I lifted my arms, twisting my hands the snow ran up to her ankles and froze her there.

She gasped looking down and then to me. I shook my head, a frown etched on my face.

I walked up with Zuko and with a flick of my wrist I melted Katara's bonds.

As we finally got up, Zuko spoke out.

"Head a course to the Fire Nation, I'm going home."

Aang looked down and as did I. Katara's eyes were filled with tears, threatening to spill out and as were mine. Watching this episode was ok but in reality this was heart breaking.

I wiped my eyes and watched as the ship's opening closed.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"This staff will make an excellent gift for my father. I guess you wouldn't know about father being raised by monks." I angrily smacked Zuko upside his bald head as he rubbed it, glaring in anger.

"Take the Avatar to the prison hold. And take this to my quarters!"

Aang was pushed below deck as Iroh handed one of the guards the staff, asking him to take it to Zuko's Quarters.

I blew a strand of my brown hair out of my face angrily and marched to my room. I pulled out my IPod and looked through my songs which obviously were all Nightcore.

I chose a song called Alive by Krewella; I decided to sing to it.

Clearing my throat I put it on speaker and started singing.

_Let's make this fleeting moment last forever_

_So, tell me what you're waiting for?_

_I'm gonna keep it frozen here forever,_

_There's no regretting anymore._

_It's worth the wait, even so far away._

_I'm making the night mine until the day I die_

_No lights to brake when you're hanging by fate_

_You know what it feels like when you're dancing blind_

_All alone, just the beat inside my soul_

_Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold_

_In the zone where the beat is un-controlled._

_I know what it feels like_

_Come on make me feel alive_

_Feel alive, feel alive_

_Feel alive, feel alive_

_Feel alive, feel alive alive alive alive_

_Alive!_

_Meet me under shining lights,_

_I've been waiting right here all my life_

_Feelings you can't deny that you're living, open up your eyes_

_And I just wanna sink into your crazy laughter_

_Come on make me feel until the pain don't matter_

_Every second here makes my heart beat faster_

_Finally think I found what I'm chasing after._

_All alone, just the beat inside my soul_

_Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold_

_In the zone where the beat is un-controlled._

_I know what it feels like_

_Come on make me feel alive_

_Feel alive, feel alive_

_Feel alive, feel alive_

_Feel alive, feel alive alive alive alive_

_Alive!_

_All alone, just the beat inside my soul_

_Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold_

_In the zone where the beat is un-controlled._

_I know what it feels like_

_Come on make me feel alive_

_Feel alive, feel alive_

_Feel alive, feel alive_

_Feel alive, feel alive alive alive alive_

_Alive!_

_I know what it feels like_

_Come on make me feel alive_

_Feel alive, feel alive_

_Feel alive, feel alive_

_Feel alive, feel alive alive alive alive_

_Alive! Feel alive!_

Just as I had finished my door smashed open, Aang stood there and pulled me out of the room by my hand. We ran at impossible speeds throughout the hallways.

"Why are you taking me?"

He smiled as we raced through the halls.

"You can teach me waterbending! You're a master right!"

"Ahuh…"

"So, will you?"

I heard Roku's voice in my head. _'It's also your destiny to bring peace to the world…'_

His voice faded out and I nodded my head as he responded with a grin.

"My staff!" Aang shouted racing into Zuko's room with his hand still latched on to mine.

The door closed behind us. "Looks like I underestimated you. And Aqua! What are you doing with the Avatar?"

I stared at his angrily. "It's my destiny to help him bring peace to the world." Zuko's good eye widened and then he battled us, which resulted in him being slammed against the roof with his mattress. Before we exited I pulled out my IPhone and snapped a picture of him crushed beneath the matress.

We raced up the top of the ship. As we ran out of the door, Aang lifted me onto his back with air bending. I hooked my legs around him as he opened his staff to reveal orange glider wings.

I felt a change in the gravitational pull **(A.N: LOL, I feel so nerdy typing that ;D) **and looked down to see Zuko had latched onto Aang's foot. I kicked him in the head, trying to pry him off by failed as we crashed into the deck.

I moaned at the pounding feeling in my head. When I stood Zuko sent a blast of fire at me making me fly to the side of the deck, almost falling into the water.

I sent jets of water at him, trying to keep him away.

Aang jumped in front of me and twirled his staff, trying to douse the fire.

Aang's glider was knocked away; we were now on top of the railing. I wrapped my arms around Aang as Zuko sent a blast of fire knocking us both into the freezing depths.

On top of Appa, Katara gasped. "That girl and Aang!"

"Aang, Aang, AANG!"

I heard the shouted and opened my eyes to see Aang's were glowing as well as his tattoos and I felt a surge of power. He put his arm around me, rising us up in a tornado of water. Zuko gaped at us. Aang landed us on deck and we twirled the water around us. We threw it outwards knocking all the soldiers in the water. Zuko tried getting up to attack Aang but was interrupted as I sent ice disks at Zuko, finally knocking him off deck.

On top of Appa Katara and Sokka gaped.

"Did you see what they just did!?"

"Now that was some waterbending!"

Aang fell to his knees' feeling the surge of power from his Avatar Spirit fade, I collapsed a little, from all the waterbending.

As Appa landed, Katara raced to Aang as Sokka raced to me.

I opened my eyes and looked into his icy blue ones.

I smirked and whispered. "Will you go penguin sledding with me?"

His eyes widened. "Wait, that's what Aang said to Katara…"

I laughed. "I know"

He lifted me, carrying my bridal style to Sokka and Katara.

He set me down beside Aang. "I dropped my staff."

"On it!" Sokka raced over to the edge of the deck.

I heard a shout from Sokka. 'Ha! That's from the Water Tribe!'

The soldiers stood up, getting ready to attack again.

Katara twirled the water around her as the soldiers took a step back. She flung it backwards by accident, freezing her brother who shouted 'Katara!'

The soldiers saw that she was harmless and kept coming forward.

I stood in front of her, pulled the water from the ocean and flung it at them, making them lie on their backs, frozen solid. I gave a small area for them to breathe. Katara screamed for her brother to hurry up.

Sokka used his boomerang to chip at the ice containing him.

"I'm just a guy with a boomerang, I didn't ask for all this flying and magic!"

Once he was freed he grabbed my arm, hauling me onto Appa screaming the whole time.

"Yip Yip! Yip Yip!"

Appa groaned and took off with a few growls.

Iroh stepped out rubbing his eyes, wondering if he was still dreaming.

Once Zuko was hauled up he shouted to shoot them down.

He and Iroh took stances and together shot a large fireball.

Aang stood and with a great movement of his staff, he used a wave of air to deflect it into the icy cliffs.

Everyone cheered, including me as the snow buried half the ship.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**No one's P.O.V! :D**

By evening everyone was relaxed on Appa.

"How did you guys do it, with the water, it was the most amazing thing I've ever seen."

Sokka was leaned against the back of the saddle, Katara was in the middle legs folded as Aqua sat in front of her, and Katara played with her hair. Aang was at the front of the saddle, on the actual edge of it.

"Why didn't you tell us you were the avatar? And you're the moon and ocean spirits daughter! Wow!"

"Because, I never wanted to be." Aang lowered his head.

Aqua frowned and held out her arms. Aang was just a kid, and didn't need all of this pressure.

Aang leapt into her arms as he put her arms around him, hugging him. He snuggled his head into her chest like a son would to a mother.

Everyone fell asleep, in the comfortable silence of the evening.

**Demonpie17: Well I hope everybody liked this! I'm going to start the 4****th**** chapter for daughter of flames. So Sokka won't miss his daddy any longer 3 By the way, I just redid this, changed a few things so hope everyone likes this!**

**Goodbye hugs! (~._.~)**


	3. The Southern Air Temple

**Gone**

**Sup' my amazing readers and reviewers! How's it going? I'll assume you guys said ok since you're reading my story! Tee-hee! (Don't judge! I've been watching too much Hyperdimension Neptunia the animation! Neptune's too addictive with her tee-hees! XD) **

**So anyway! *Ahem!* Time for feedback to reviews!**

**Eden-avatar: Aww! Toinks! (My friend made toinks up instead of thanks XD) I'm glad you liked the change in pairing; I thought it needed a little change and I find the pairing to be quite adorable! **

**Fire and Chaos: Thanks! I'm glad you thought that :)**

**Demonpoxxx: Aww! Thanks! :')**

**Beachbrat2204: Yeah, she probably would! Haha! Thank you! The songs been on my mind and I thought, oh why not ;)**

**Soulfert: Thanks! My updates are random because I'm almost finished my Easter break, I'll be back to school on Monday :'( **

**NatNicole: Thanks :D But that's just me, random and blunt like that. My friends say I can be too blunt because I usually just want to get to the point X**

**Violetta the Hedgehog: Yay indeed XD **

**So thank you everyone for the reviews! You make me very happy!**

**Demonpie17: Neptune? Disclaimer please.**

**Neptune: Sure, Demonpie17 does not own avatar! Tee-hee! XD**

**Demonpie17: You heard her! Now read on my little pretties!**

**Readers: *Salute and disappear in a puff of smoke to go read.* **

**OoOoOoOoO**

**The Southern Air Temple**

**Aqua's P.O.V**

I'm pretty sure I slept like a brick because next thing I knew someone was poking me in the cheek and telling me to get up. I swatted the hand away, with eyes closed while I was half asleep. For the record, I was _**NOT**_an early morning person, and did not like being woken up early.

Sokka and I were beside each other, both content on sleeping.

"Sokka, Aqua, wake up, Air Temple here we come!"

Sokka slightly cracked open his eyes.

"Sleep now temple later."

He turned over to the right as I murmured.

"Temple later is right!" I turned to the left, Sokka and I nearly nose to nose.

I cracked open an eye to see Aang with a malicious grin on his face, and I didn't like it one bit. I shifted backwards a little and watched as Aang lifted a stick and poked it along Sokka's sleeping bag shouting, in a fake worried voice.

"Sokka, wake up, there's a prickle snake in your sleeping bag!"

Sokka opened his eyes and screamed out.

"Ahh! Get it off, get it off!"

He hopped over, while still in his sleeping bag and ended up falling on top of me.

I heard Katara's laughed in the background as I tried shoving Sokka off, but failed just as Aang said with a sweet smile.

"Great, you're awake, let's go!"

I shoved Sokka off, mumbling curses under my breath.

"Yeah, let's go Aang, because everyone just _**loves**_ mornings! -.-" *glares and deadpans.*

**OoOoOoOoO**

I lay sprawled out in the saddle with Sokka as Aang and Katara sat on Appa's head.

Sokka's stomach grumbled as he held his stomach.

"Hey, quiet stomach, I'm trying to find us some food."

He looked through the bags and emptied one, only to find crumbs.

"Hey, who ate all my blubbered seal jerky!?"

"Oh, that was food, I used it to start the camp fire last night, oh and Aqua ate the rest." Aang answered.

"What!? No wonder the flame smelled so good…" Sokka's shouted were reduced to mumbling.

I laughed. "Hey Sokka, I can get you some food." He turned and was practically on my lap.

"What, gimme, gimme, gimme!" I laughed at his face and the way he was begging for food.

I pulled over my bag. "Watch and learn, boulder brains." He glared at the nickname and stared at the black leather bag.

I grinned and knew just what t give him.

"A cheese burger please?" Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come on, a bag can't magically give you food, and what's a cheese burger anyway-"

He was cut off as the bag glowed, by now, Aang and Katara were now watching.

I then pulled out a cheese burger in the paper wrapping, unwrapped it and gave it to Sokka. He looked at it warily and then took a bite, chewed and swallowed. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and continued chomping it while murmuring between bites.

"This-is-best-food-eva!"

I smiled, pulled out one for Aang, one for Katara and one for myself.

Aang took and bite and raised an eye brow.

"What's in this, the cheese part is nice but what's this, it tastes strange."

He pointed at the beef as I opened my mouth to explain and raised a finger. The finger curled as my eyes widened. I gave the poor boy_** meat**_.

"Uhm…well, ah, its best you didn't know…"

He shrugged, looking ahead as we saw the mountains.

"The Portola Mountain Range, we're almost there!" He chucked the cheese burger over the side of Appa's saddle. I fake sobbed and reached out a hand towards the area it fell.

"We will see each other again cheese burger! Stay strong my love!" I finished my fake sob story ignoring the questioning stares from the gaang.

I ignored anything after that, putting in my earphones and flicking through a song. I found a good one I liked. Don't you worry Child by Swedish House Mafia. It fit this situation perfectly, because Aang didn't know what he was about to see, and I didn't want him to worry.

I let my mind wonder with the lyrics and started singing them, not noticing the stares from the other three in the saddle.

_There was a time_

_I used to look into my father's eyes._

_In a happy home_

_I was a king, I had a golden throne._

_Those days are gone,_

_Now the memory's on the wall._

_I hear the songs_

_From the places where I was born._

_Upon a hill across a blue lake,_

_That's where I had my first heartbreak._

_I still remember how it all changed._

_My father said,_

_"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._

_See heaven's got a plan for you._

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now."_

_Yeah!_

_"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._

_See heaven's got a plan for you._

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now."_

_Yeah!_

_There was a time_

_I met a girl of a different kind._

_We ruled the world,_

_I thought I'd never lose her out of sight._

_We were so young,_

_I think of her now and then._

_I still hear the songs_

_Reminding me of a friend._

_Upon a hill across a blue lake,_

_That's where I had my first heartbreak._

_I still remember how it all changed._

_My father said,_

_"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._

_See heaven's got a plan for you._

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now."_

_Yeah!_

_Oh, oh, oh!_

_Oh, oh, oh!_

_See heaven's got a plan for you_

_[Live version repetitions:]_

_See heaven's got a plan for you_

_See heaven's got a plan for you_

_"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._

_See heaven's got a plan for you._

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now."_

_Yeah!_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! [3x]_

_Yeah!_

I pulled out my earphones and then heard a small applause from the others and blushed furiously.

"Y-You were listening!?" I was crimson.

"Yeah, your voice is beautiful." Katara said.

"Good singing." Aang complimented.

"It was really nice." Sokka said. I don't know why, but that comment from him definitely made me feel giddy. My blush was probably even more crimson by now.

"Th-Thanks…"

I put away my IPod in my bag just as we started flying uphill.

We finally reached over the mountains and clouds and saw in all its glory, The Air Temple, and let me say, it was magnificent!"

"Aang, it's amazing!" Katara said, taking the words right out of my mouth.

"We're home buddy…we're home…"

**OoOoOoOoO**

I walked ahead of Katara and Sokka as Aang showed us where the stables were and where his friends played air ball.

He faltered a little, disappointed at how un lively it was now.

"So this air ball game…how do you play…?" Sokka asked. Aang and I grinned in excitement.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sokka and I stood at one end of the wooden poles as Aang stood on the other end, twirling a ball around him using airbending.

I threw up the ball and then sent it flying at us using a roundhouse kick combined with airbending.

The ball started coming speeding at us and Sokka grabbed me by the shoulders and held me in front of him like a shield.

"Sokka, you little bit-" my cussing was interrupted as the ball hurled into my stomach, the force sending Sokka and I flying through the spinning-door-goal-thingy behind us.

Aang laughed and cheered. "Aang 7, Sokka and Aqua 0!" He used his arms and hands to exaggerate.

Sokka and I lay in a heap, his face buried in the snowy ground and mine in his neck.

My breath was tickling his neck as we clambered off each other from our blushing heap.

"Making him feel better is putting us in a world of hurt." Sokka said to me. I nodded my head in agreement, checking myself for bumps and bruises.

Sokka and Katara walked or in Sokka's case crawled away as I lay in a sprawled heap, lifting my head slightly as I watched them chat.

"Aang, come over here." Katara called. I stood, brushing myself off and walked beside Sokka.

"Yeah what is it?" He asked. Katara looked at the helmet uncertainly. I knew what she was about to do and side stepped the incoming snow that covered the helmet and Sokka as I snickered at Sokka's unfortunate situation.

"Just a waterbending move she learnt, yeah hehe…" I said uncertainly.

"Nice one, but enough practicing, we have a whole temple to explore."

I ran ahead to follow Aang as Sokka and Katara said something to each other and then followed.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet somebody!" Aang gestured to a statue of a monk in the lotus position.

"Who's that?" Katara questioned as I smiled at the statue of Monk Gyatso.

"The greatest Airbender in the world, he taught me everything I know!" Aang boasted and then bowed to the statue of his mentor.

As Aang got lost in his thoughts I ran into the temple and started to explore.

As I walked throughout the temple, I heard a child's laughter. I looked ahead to see Sokka and Aang racing after a lemur, Momo to be exact. Momo leapt onto my head trying to get away from Sokka and Aang as they came full speed at me and Momo. I screamed and ran away from them.

Momo jumped off my shoulders and flew away as we came to a balcony.

I jumped off the balcony and once my feet hit the snowy grounds, a snowboard of ice was manipulated beneath my feet as I snowboarded my way after Momo.

Momo ran into a curtained room, my eyes widened as Aang raced after him.

"Come out little lemur, I won't hurt you." I blocked his path.

"Aang, you can't go in there…um…I'll get Mo- I mean the lemur."

"It's ok Aqua, I can get him." He ran in and I heard him gasp.

"Firebenders… they were here…"

I ran in after him, watching as he took a closer look at the monks corpse and with sad eyes he whispered his mentors name and fell to his knees, hands on the ground and head bowed.

I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him in a hug as he sobbed into my shoulder just as Sokka entered.

"Hey Aang, did you find my dinner." He noticed Aang was sobbing and quickly apologised.

"Hey Aang I wasn't really gonna eat the lemur ok- oh no…" Sokka noticed the Firenation corpses.

"Everything will be alright ok, let's get out of here." He put a hand on Aang shoulder and then a glow emitted from his tattoos and eyes, sending him into the Avatar State.

I felt incredible pain and arched my back and gasped out in pain as I heard Sokka call my name, my arms slipped away from the hug I was giving Aang and suddenly everything faded to black.

I couldn't see or hear anything but I could feel incredible pain. Not the pain from a wound, but pain from losing someone, a great sadness as well.

**Sokka's P.O.V**

Katara rushed towards me asking what happened.

"He found out firebenders killed Gyatso!" I shouted over the wind. I held Aqua's limp body in my arms after holding her as we were blown into the debris.

"Oh no, it's his Avatar spirit, he must have triggered it, I'm gonna try to calm him down!" Katara shouted back.

"Do it quick, before he blows us off the mountain!" I held out my arm to stop us from blowing away, the other arm kept a firm grip on Aqua.

**Aqua's P.O.V **

The pain was indescribable; it was like a thousand daggers were piercing my flesh all at once. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing would come out. As soon as it started, it ended. The black faded away, replaced by a blinding white, and in front of me stood the four past avatars. I lowered to my knees, bowing my head and hoping this was showing enough respect.

"No need to bow child, rise." Avatar Kuruk commanded, not in a hard, controlling tone, but a kind and gentle one.

I rose as he commanded and looked towards them.

"Why is it every time he is sent in to the avatar state, I get pulled into some mumbo-jumbo juju mess as well?" I questioned, annoyed with the situation.

"There is something blocking you from your true powers, turmoil." Avatar Roku stated. I groaned into my hands, feeling a headache come on.

I thought for a moment, and used a line perfect for this situation.

"I can't unlock my powers because I'm subconsciously limiting myself…like the things I'm scared of are holding me back…" Avatar Roku nodded

"Exactly."

"But…what scares me…" Just as I asked that question I gasped in pain as the past Avatars disappeared and I awoke to be on Appa's saddle.

My head was on Sokka's lap, I sat up as we all watched the Air temple fade away as we flew in to the clouds. I rubbed my head and disturbed the peaceful atmosphere.

"…so…what'd I miss…?"

**Demonpie17: So I'm sorry but this chapter isn't as long as most of my chapters but, ah well. I put that line 'I'm subconsciously limiting myself…like the things I'm scared of are holding me back' in because of something coming up in further chapters. The line is from Choujigen Game Neptune: The Animation, Aqua's powers will have something to do with a CPU :)**


	4. King of Omashu

**Gone**

**Sup' my peeps! Here's the 4****th**** update to Gone, I have also updated the 2****nd**** chapter. So Aqua's outfit is now black and white, just like Katara's but black and white. She fights with a katana, its silver and has a black handle with silver dragons carved into it.**

**Fire and Chaos: Thank you! Here is the update; I have heard your prayers! :3**

**Demonpoxxx: Trust me, Aqua is not the jealous person. But I think I'll miss out that episode. I didn't really find anything interesting in The Warriors of Kyoshi. Sorry :'(**

**YouAreBeautifulxxx: Why thank you very much! I live to please :)…that came out wrong didn't it…?**

**Eden-avatar: I know! Poor innocent child! Aqua has crushed all of his hopes and dreams! No, HONOURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

**Demonpie17: Now the disclaimer please Toph?**

**Toph:*Doesn't know where to face so is backwards.* Demonpie17 doesn't own Avatar.**

**Demonpie17: Wrong way Toph**

**Toph: Oh right. *turns sideways***

**Demonpie17: *Face palms* Just read my pretties…**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**The King of Omashu**

**Aqua's P.O.V**

I sat atop Appa's head, knees under my bottom and my hands wedged in between my legs, shifting and trying to find a comfortable position.

Sokka, Katara and Aang walked ahead as Aang waved out an arm presenting an Earth Kingdom city. He spread his arms wide with his grip on his staff.

"The Earth Kingdom city of Omashu!"

Katara and Sokka gaped while I stared blankly.

"Eh, seen better…"

"Wow…we don't have cities like this in the South Pole!"

"They have buildings there that don't melt…"

"I've seen better, trust me, you would love to see the Las Vegas strip….Viva Las Vegas!"

I started singing Viva Las Vegas, getting amused looks from the Gaang.

"The real fun is inside!" Aang leapt with the talent of and Airbender and started skidding down the snow, but was interrupted by Katara.

"Wait Aang, it could be dangerous if people know you're the Avatar…"

"You need a disguise!"

Aang raised an eyebrow.

"So what am I supposed to do…grow a moustache!?"

**OoOoOoOoO**

Aang twitched his lips making the make-shift moustache from Appa's hairs twitch from side to side; his look was also complete with a wig.

"Ugh, so itchy, how do you live in this stuff!?" Aang gestured to Appa and was responded with a small gust of air from Appa's nostrils. I pulled out my IPhone and snapped a picture of Aang, viewing it with a snicker.

"Great, now you look just like my grandfather…" Sokka said, casually leaning against a rock, arms crossed over his chest.

"Well, technically, Aang is 112 years old."

Aang twirled his staff and put it on the ground and hunched his back, announcing in an elderly voice.

"Let's get to skippin' young whipper snappers, the big city awaits!"

Sokka and Katara just looked at each other with confused glances while I snickered, leaping off Appa and shouting after Aang.

"Yo grandpa, wait up!"

**OoOoOoOoO**

I followed Aang, Sokka and Katara behind me as I ignored the conversation, listening to music on my IPod, I decided Strobelights by Krewella would be fitting.

Strobelights are everywhere  
Smoke is filling the air.  
Turn up the fader, yeah  
This is how hard we go

Hypnotic on the rocks  
My drink drink drink glows in the dark  
Got my LED on  
Taking chemical shots  
So much that your mouth is bubbling  
So much that your stuttering  
To the beat, Do you feel that  
Boom boom  
Tell me do you feel that  
Boom boom boom boom

Like an 808 go boom  
Make ya body go boom boom  
Turn up the stereo  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Get naked on the floor  
Spin the bottle count to four  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Strobelights are everywhere  
Smoke is filling the air.  
Turn up the fader, yeah  
This is how hard we go-

Unfortunately, my beautiful music was interrupted when we were standing in front of two Earth Kingdom guards. I pulled out my earphones and stuffed my modern tech into my bag.

One guard lifted a large boulder and made it hover over Aang's head.

"State your business!"

Aang sped up to him with the speed only an Airbender may possess.

"My business is my business young man and none of yours; I've got half a mind to bend you over my knee and paddle your backside!" Aang pointed a finger.

I grabbed Aang by the shoulder.

"Whoa, settle down there gramps…"

"Just tell me who you are." The guard asked.

"Name's Bonzu Pipinpaddlopsicopolis…the third, and these are my grandkids and my grandson's girlfriend!"

"WHAT!?" Sokka and I shrieked.

Aang gave us a glare as if to say to stay in role. Sokka shifted beside me awkwardly.

"I mean ah, yes, yes this is my girlfriend, uh…"

I gave a small wave, 'introducing myself'

"Aiko Hiroko…nice to meet you…" Sokka put an arm around my waist pulling me into his side and I mentally shivered, loving it.

"Yes…this is her…eheh…"

Katara walked up, interrupting our awkward situation.

"Hi, June Pipinpaddlopsicopolis, nice to meet you." She grinned casually.

The guard stroked his beard thoughtfully and turned to Katara.

"You seem like a responsible young lady, see that your grandfather stays out of trouble, and enjoy Omashu."

"We will!"

Before we could walk fully in, the guard grabbed Sokka shoulder.

"Wait a moment, you seem like a strong young boy, have some respect for the elderly and carry your grandfathers bag!"

"Good idea!" Aang shouted, chucking the bag at Sokka who took it with a grumble.

The earth benders separated the walls in front of us, letting us step in to the great city with jaws dropped.

"Whoa…" Sokka murmured.

"Damn right…" I whispered.

I only realised that Sokka still had his arm around my waist, I gulped, blushing madly. But the thing is, why wasn't pushing him away…? Did I like this…no, I…maybe, I do…

My thoughts were interrupted when Aang spoke.

"My friend Bumi found a better use for the chutes…" Aang grinned madly and I smirked, obviously knowing what he was thinking…

Next moment we were sitting in one of the chute boxes.

"One go, and then we're off to the North Pole."

Aang sat in the front, Katara behind him, Sokka and then me behind Sokka, I didn't mind heights but this was so cool and scary at the same time.

"I'm starting to have second thouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuughtsssssssssssssssssssssss!" Katara's voice faded as we tilted forward and shot down the system.

I screamed in joy and terror at the same time.

"So thrilling but terrifying!" I screeched. I wrapped my arms around Sokka, snuggling into him, not catching the cherry blush across his cheeks.

Sokka turned his head and then grabbed me, pulling my into his chest as we ducked, letting spears hover where our heads were.

"I'm on it!" Aang tilted to box to the side and we went flying off the system. I screeched and buried my face into the crook of Sokka's neck.

We flew past some Earth Kingdom soldiers, Aang leaning mostly off the box, Katara's face scrunched up with Aang foot crushing her cheek, Sokka leaning back, screaming with an arm in the air and the other around me and me with my arms and legs wrapped around Sokka's body and my face in his neck.

We all screamed as we all went flying out of the box and Aang airbended the box into a steady position as we all landed back in it.

We were on buildings, through windows and smashing through walls. We then crashed on top of a cabbage cart as the merchant gave a shout of 'My cabbages!'

"You're gonna pay for this!" I glared at the cabbage merchant.

"No one gives a flying fuck about your rotten cabbages!" He staggered back a bit, a shocked look on his face.

Aang gave a cheesy grin when Earth Kingdom soldiers surrounded us.

**OoOoOoOoO**

We were led to the throne room and I grinned seeing the mad king.

I ignored everything going on until I heard.

"Throw them…a feast!" The mad king announced. I grinned at the sound of food, they had taken my bag and I was desperate for food!

We all sat at a table for food, I stared warily at the food, scared at the mix of animals they have.

"Well child, aren't you going to eat?" Bumi asked me.

I shook my head. "I'm all good…" I stood and calmly walked over to the guard who was confiscating my bag and katana. Before he could notice I grabbed my katana from it's sheath on him and held it at his neck. I glared.

"Give me my bag, now!" He glared back and lifted a hand to earth band when I kicked him around and punched a few spots on his back, making him drop to the floor. I pulled my katana's sheath off him and lifted my bag.

When I sat at the table, the rest of the Gaang were gaping.

"What! I'm serious about my bag! -.-"

I just asked for some BBQ ribs and nibbled on the tasty meat.

Sokka looked over trying to steal a piece. I slapped his hand away as he let out a little girly scream.

"Awww, come one, they look good!" I eyed him warily then threw him a piece as he gasped grabbing it like he's never had food before and gobbled it up hungrily.

"Well, all this is making me tired, looks like it's time to hit the hay…" Bumi then fired a drum stick at Aang who caught it with airbending, gasping in surprise.

"We have an Airbender in our presence and not just any Airbender, the Avatar!"

**OoOoOoOoO**

Aang gave a small pathetic speech about 'doing his Avatar thing' and when we tried exiting, we were blocked by the guards spears.

"You can't keep us here, let us leave!"

Bumi held up a piece of lettuce.

"Lettuce leaf?" He then proceeded to munch on it.

"We're in serious trouble, this guy is nuts!" Sokka hissed.

"Tomorrow, the Avatar will go through three deadly challenges, as well as you feisty katana child." I was shocked, why me, I was only a waterbender.

"I see something great in you, child. But for now, see them to their chambers." King Bumi turned to the guard.

They had a confusing conversation about which room was which until we were finally escorted.

I leapt onto the comfy matresses and snuggled into the sheets,

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Sokka, Katara, where are my friends!?" I snuggled deeper into the mattress, trying to ignore the conversation until Aang shook me awake, I then remembered the challenges and stood, following him.

Bumi came up to us asking about his purple outfit and I nearly dry heaved looking at it.

"What do you think; I want your honest opinion…"

"It's…nice…?" I said it more like a question.

Aang ran up to Bumi with the speed of an Airbender.

"I don't have time for this, give us our friends back, we're leaving!"

A hole in the wall appeared with two guards holding Sokka and Katara.

"Oh, I thought you might refuse, so I'm giving your friends some special souvenirs, its creeping crystal that grows remarkably fast, by nightfall your friends will be completely covered, I can stop it, but only if you two co-operate…" I growled, gripping my katana.

Sokka let out a girly scream. "Eeeek, it's already creeping!"

"We'll do what you want…" Aang said.

"Hey, I never agreed on that!"

**OoOoOoOoO**

"It seems I've lost my lunch box key and I'm hungry, ooo, there it is, would you mind fetching it for me." Bumi pointed while Aang and I glared.

Aang used airbending to acrobatically jump from each stone spike while I just jumped the best I could. He dove into the water while I parted it, climbing up the water.

Aang was sent flying out of the water while I started climbing with a water bubble around my body. I grabbed the key and water bended myself on a spiral of water towards King Bumi and threw it at him. I sent a glare to him, starting to get angered by these pointless challenges.

"There enjoy your lunch, we want our friends back now!" Aang shouted.

"Oh, not yet, it seems I've lost my pet Flopsy."

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Found him!" Aang stood in front of a small rabbit like creature.

"Bring him to me; daddy wants a kiss from Flopsy!"

Aang spent countless tries trying to catch the rabbit, but failed to realise the giant rabbit thing behind him was Flopsy. I groaned in annoyance.

"Wrong creature Aang!" I said, getting annoyed.

"Flopsy?" Aang asked. The giant creature gave him a lik making him laugh and then ran at the call of Bumi.

Aang ran up to Sokka and Katara and I arrived just in time to see Sokka collapse from the weight of the crystal. I laughed snapping a picture on my IPhone.

"We're ready for the next challenge." Aang announced.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"You're last challenge is a duel, and as a gift, you may choose your opponent."

Two men came out, one with two scars down his right eye and a load of weapons on him. The other a bulky, bare chested man with his mouth covered with a cloth.

"So you're saying who ever we choose, that's who we get to fight…" Aang looked down and I made chopping motions on my neck.

"Choose wisely…" Bumi said cockily.

"I choose…you!" Aang pointed at Bumi and I smacked a palm to my forehead

Bumi grinned madly.

"Wrong choice…"

Bumi straightened his back and cracked his hand, pulling off his clothing and showing a muscly body made from years of earthbending.

Bumi stomped on the ground sending a large pillar of earth from under us and sending us flying onto the arena.

"You might need this." Bumi said as a guard threw Aang his staff. I unsheathed my katana, because of the lack of water around.

Bumi sent large boulders at us, Aang dodging then while I dodged and sliced them in half.

Aang leapt into the air put was pulled to the ground by a larger boulder from Bumi. He was continuously being hit and shoved and flying around from Bumi's attacks.

While Aang kept getting hit, I knew we wouldn't win and closed my eyes, asking Roku for help. I could hear his voice in my head.

"It is time for you to unlock your powers, but what is holding you back, what are you afraid of…?"  
I thought for a moment, what does scare me...

"I'm afraid of the people I care about getting hurt…no…but why didn't fight…? No, I'm afraid of becoming stronger than Aang…stronger than the Avatar himself.

I looked up and a bright symbol flashed in my eyes. It looked like an ON/OFF button.

**(A.N: like an ON/OFF button like this… C- only vertically)**

A purple glow surrounded me, my eyes glowing brighter than before as Aang, Sokka and Katara gaped and Bumi smirked, knowing I had something in me from the start.

I looked up confidently, ready to face anything and shouted.

"But if this is what it takes to save our friends, I'll become stronger than anyone else in the world!"

_A black void surrounded me and I couldn't see anyone else. I was surrounded my micro-chip shaped objects and 0's and 1's. My hair floated around me and a purple glow surrounded me. I lifted my arms behind my head, arched my back and threw my head back, two spiralling purple rings twirling around my body. I then threw myself forward again and threw my arms outwards from me, forming a glowing purple disc below my feet, I then leapt into the air, my legs together and me feet outwards with my arms in the air, the disc below me blasted away in glowing hexagons. I threw my arms behind me and arched my back, all my clothing blasted off in glowing hexagons, I leaned my head back as my hair glowed white and grew to my ankles, it became purple and proceeded to split into two loose braids, two black hair pieces with sapphire blue glowing + signs appeared. Bangs surrounded my eyes and some went down to my shoulders. My eyes became a sapphire blue instead of silver with the ON/OFF symbol inside. My outfit glowed and became a one piece suit, like a black leather swim suit shaped outfit that was black with purple and sapphire blue details, the top of my breast were revealed as well as some cleavage, it also had a high neck. I developed more, my breast size growing a lot larger and my figure becoming a lot curvier, and also growing from 15 to about 18. Mid-thigh black boots with two hexagons on the outside of each leg appeared, the top part of the thigh bare and glowing purple wings that hovered just behind my back instead of attached appeared. _

I lifted a black futuristic broadsword with glowing purple edges and hovered above the ground, ignoring the gaping fish faces of the gang.

"Behold the power of a goddess!" I flashed my broadsword at Bumi, fixing him with a glare, my voice now that of an 18 year olds, a lot more mature.

**(A.N: Just search on Youtube: Hyperdimension neptunia the animation: neptune hdd form and this is what the transformation is like only with Aqua at the start.)**

I looked at myself in surprise to see I looked just like Neptune in her HDD form from the video game. Hyperdimension Neptunia.

I couldn't believe it, I was a CPU, a goddess, and I was…Purple Heart.

I masked my surprise and leaned forward so I was on my stomach in the air, I then crouched, my legs behind me and the glowing purple disk formed behind my feet, spinning at a gently speed. I built up power and then blasted forward, slicing all the boulders and attacks sent by Bumi. He sent the largest boulder yet and trust me, it was humungous! I got ready to use my ultimate skill, I threw my arm upwards, I sword above my head as I came flying down towards the incoming boulder.

"**CROSS COMBINATION!"**

My sword smashed threw it sending dust and rocks everywhere, also sending Aang and Bumi flying opposite ways.

Instead of all the dust flying to the floor, like in reality, instead it was like when you make a kill in the video game, all the dust and debris became sapphire blue hexagons that slowly landed through the air and made a small clink when they hit the floor.

I looked up, taking a deep breath and then lowered myself from the air so that I was now hovering just above the ground.

I turned to Aang who was on the ground and sat up with a groan. When he looked up he jumped back and gasped in surprise a little. I gave him a comforting smile and held out a hand. He shakily laced his 12 year old hand in to my 18 year old hand; the size of our hands had a large difference. I pulled him up and handed him his staff. Still holding his hand I flew into the balcony where Sokka and Katara were standing, almost completely covered in crystal.

Bumi was already up there, and Katara and Sokka were gaping at me, still hovering inches above the ground.

"Who are you…?" Aang asked. I gave him a comforting smile.

"I am Purple Heart, goddess of Planeptune." I just used the words Neptune would say in the video game in her HDD form…the same form I'm in now…

"You have passed my tests Aang and Purple Heart, now you must answer one question."

Aang's temper flared and he gripped his staff.

"That's not fair, you said you would give my friends back!" I placed a hand on Aang's shoulder. Unlike my other form, which I'd be growling and impatient in, I was pretty calm and patient in HDD form.

"Just listen to what he has to say Aang." I spoke confidently.

Bumi smirked.

"What is…my name? Oh and you'd better hurry, I'd say your friends only have about a few minutes.

"How am I supposed to know his name?" I rolled my eyes, knowing his name.

"Maybe it's some kind of riddle, think of the challenges."

Sokka spoke up.

"I got it, Rocky, you know, because of all the rocks…?" I deadpanned.

"Spirits, I didn't want to tell you so, soon. Bumi, its Bumi!"

Aang grinned and hugged my making my jump slightly in surprise. He ran off to find the mad king.

When we walked or in my case floated in Bumi and Aang were hugging. I smiled at the lovely bliss looks on their faces.

"Um over here!?" "Yeah, a little help!?" Sokka and Katara begged. With a twitch of Bumi's hand the rock blasted off.

"Genemite it really rock candy *Chomp* Delicious!"

I lifted a piece and proceeded to bite into it, using a bit of super strength from my HDD form. Sokka tried but without super strength or earthbending, he just clanked his teeth with a little clink. Making him groan and rub his teeth.

"So, you're just Aang's old friend Bumi?" Bumi nodded.

While everyone had their conversation, I floated to the outside balconies, sighing in happiness.

When I came back inside, Bumi was still chatting.

"You're in good hands, a waterbender, a water tribe warrior and a goddess. You'll need them all to defeat the Fire Lord." Momo landed on Aang's shoulder, wrapping his tail around Aang's head.

"And Momo too!"

"Thank you for your wisdom, but before you leave, I have a challenge for you…"

**OoOoOoOoO**

Aang and Bumi laughed/snorted as they sped down the mail system, with me flying alongside them, laughing in pure bliss. A large *boom* sounded throughout the city with a shout of…

"**MY CABBAGES!"**

**Demonpie17: So I hope you all like Aqua's new power, and If you want to see what the the transformation is like remember to search on youtube.**

**Hyperdimension Neptunia the animation: Neptune HDD form**


	5. Imprisoned

**Gone**

**Hiya everyone, glad you all liked the last chapter :) Keep reading everyone!**

**Fire and Chaos: Glad you like Sokka/Aqua :) Here is the next chapter :)**

**Eden-avatar: Thank you! And your reviews make my day, they make me so happy :) I'm glad you liked her transformation :D**

**Dmeonpie17: I don't own Avatar, end of -.-**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Imprisoned**

**Aqua's P.O.V**

Aang leaned against a fallen tree, Katara folded clothes while I pulled my brown hair into my signature high anime style pigtails with my spiky anime bangs.

Sokka came back with a small blue sack and opened it up in front of us.

"Hey, you're back, what's for dinner?" Aang landed beside Sokka.

"So, we've got a few options, some nuts, oval shaped nuts and some rock shaped nuts that just might be rocks, dig in!" I held one up at eye level and then fired it at Sokka's head making him recoil in pain.

"Ow!"

I rolled my eyes.

"I can just go and hunt for some stuff!" I held two arms in front of me with my hands in the shape as if I was holding something. Out of pixels and data, a katana materialised that I pulled quickly out of its sheath. Before I could take a step, smashing and crashing sounds were heard, like lots of rocks being moved…like an earth bender. Which episode was this…oh yeah, the one where Katara breaks the prisoners from the ship, the earth benders.

We all ran and leaned above a tree trunk, watching Haru earthbend.

"An earthbender." Katara stated.

"Ha, no shit Sherlock." I laughed which earned me a glare.

"It looks dangerous so we better approach cautiously."

"Hello there, I'm Katara, what's your name?" She asked. She was already ahead of us.

He dropped the rock and with a shocked look, turned and ran. I transformed into Purple Heart, making Sokka jump back with a scream in surprise.

I spoke out, my voice a lot more mature.

"I'll follow him, you all catch up." My glowing purple wings materialised behind me in data, floating slightly behind my back as I rose just above the ground and flew at impossible speeds.

I arrived just outside the village and reverted back, my feet touching the ground again. I ran into the village and watched as Haru went into a building.

I walked into the small shop.

"Hey, aren't you that kid?" He turned around, a shocked look on his face.

"You must be mistaking me for some other kid." Just then, the rest of the gaang walked in.

"No we aren't, we saw you earthbending." Aang stated, the mother and son gasped, closing all the windows and doors.

"They saw you doing, what!?"

"They're crazy mom, I mean, look at how they're dressed!" He pointed making the others inspect theirs clothes.

"Say that again, and I'll punch your teeth so far down your throat, you'll have to stick your tooth brush up your ass to clean your teeth." He recoiled back a bit.

"OPEN UP!" A voice boomed from outside. Sokka peered through the blinds.

"Fire Nation act natural!" He hissed.

Haru's mother opened the door, letting the soldier in who questionably gazed at the scene in front of him which consisted of Haru and Sokka inspecting an apple, Katara stuffing her face with berries, Aang leaning on a barrel and me standing on my hands.

Aang's arms fell into the barrel and he on the floor, I collapsed onto my back, snickering so hard.

"What do you want; I already paid you this week!"

"Tax just doubled, wouldn't want an accident, would we, fire, is so hard to control…" He tossed fire in his hands.

"Oh, you know what I'll do with your fire I'll shove it so far up your ass-"Sokka's hand clamped over my mouth, silencing my ranting.

She handed him everything she had, and he threw the copper ones to the floor.

"Nice guy…" Sokka murmured. When he released me I gave him a good punch in the gut.

"Don't you ever restrain me like that again!"

**OoOoOoOoO**

In the morning, Katara and I walked out to get water, she bended the water out of the pump and as did I. We both lifted our jugs and turned to see Haru's mother. She turned to us, tears in her eyes and I remembered what had happened in this episode. Katara and I dropped our jugs in shock, the smashing sound of the clay pottery seeming to echo, Katara sprinted to the barn while I comforted Haru's mother.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Shh…shh…it's going to be ok, we'll save Haru…" I comforted Haru's mother, rubbing her back and murmuring comforting words to keep her.

"N-Now he-he's gone j-just like his f-f-father…! *sob*"

I hugged her tightly, handing her a glass of water that she gulped down gratefully.

The Gaang rushed into the house, explaining the plan to me, which I obviously already knew from watching the series.

I gave a sharp nod and ran out after them, ready to give this a shot.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Aang and I lay behind a boulder just in front of an air duct while Katara and Sokka discussed the plan, Aang played with a butterfly while I just polished my katana.

"Aang, did you get all that?" Aang continued playing with the butterfly.

"Sure, sure I got it." I rolled my eyes at Aang's ignorance.

"Do you remember your queue?" Sokka raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah, you're taking all the fun out of it."

Before they could continue their meaningless rambling, I interrupted them.

"Places, they're coming!"

They all rushed into their positions and when the soldiers were in front of Sokka and Katara they put on their act.

They walked forward bumping into each other with a small 'oof!'

"Get out of my way, pipsqueak!"

"How dare you call me pipsqueak you…giant eared Cretan!"

"What did you call me!?"

"A giant eared Cretan, look at those things, do herds of animals use them for shade!?"

"You better back off…no seriously…back off…"

"I will not back off, I bet elephants get together and make fun of how large your ears are!"

"That's it, you're going down!"

"I'll show you, EARTH BENDING STYLE!" Katara struck a pose but looked at the boulder Aang was behind and screeched.

"I said…**EARTH BENDING STYLE!" **

Beside me Aang gasped in surprise and pushed large gusts of air through the vents making the boulder levitate.

Behind the boulder, Momo was licking under his arms and it made him look like he was earthbending.

"That lemur, he's earthbending!" The guards' gaped while I deadpanned, controlling myself to not backhand the dumbass to next week.

"No you idiot, it's the girl!"

"Oh…of course…"

Sokka pulled Katara whispering something I couldn't hear.

**OoOoOoOoO**

We followed the small ship Katara was on while we all sat on Appa.

We got closer to the prisoner ship and gaped at the size of it.

"Now that my friend is a ship...! Hm…is it as big as the Titanic I wonder…?" The random thought came to me.

"Katara will be fine Aang; she can take care of herself."

**OoOoOoOoO**

Katara gasped as she was shaken awake by me, I shushed her and brought her out where Aang, Sokka and Appa.

"Your 12 hours are up, where is Haru."

"I'm not leaving; I'm not giving up on these people." We gaped.

"We need to go, now!" I hissed.

"NO!"

"Why you little bit-!"

**OoOoOoOoO**

We hid in behind some crates on the deck of the prisoner ship.

"We don't have much time, what'd we do?"

"We could make a hurricane and take the wardens keys when he runs away!" We all deadpanned.

"Aang…wouldn't he take his keys with him…?" I asked uncertainly

"Hey, I'm just tossing ideas around!" Aang shrugged it off.

"We need to make them believe in themselves!"

"They'd need some kind of earth to bend then."

"But this place is entirely made of metal!"

Aang looked around.

"No its not…look at the smoke, I bet they're burning coal!"

Aang pointed up at the smoke funnels as an idea came to my mind.

I looked at them with an evil grin and a glint in my eyes.

Sokka cowered a little.

"I don't think I like that look…"

"Here's what we're gonna do…"

**OoOoOoOoO**

**No one's P.O.V! :D**

We all sat around the vent as we went over the plan, when we were sure we knew what we were gonna do, guards circled around us.

"There are the intruders!"

"Katara stop, you can't win this!" Tyro shouted.

The Warden came forward.

"Listen to him child; you're on mistake from dying where you stand!"

We all got into fighting stances, but we were interrupted when a large amount of coal burst from the vents along with a dirty Aang and Momo.

"Here's your chance earthbenders, here's your faith, take it in your own hands!"

Everyone stood still, unresponsive while the Warden laughed.

"You failed!" The Warden shouted. He turned but was stopped when a giant black and purple futuristic Broadsword landed deep in the metal in front of him.

"You're not getting away without a fight!" Purple Heart shouted. The earthbenders gaped and gasped, murmurs passing around.

'Who is she?'

'What is she?'

'So cool…'

"What are you!?" Purple Heart smirked at the Wardens obvious attempt at trying to hide his fear.

"I'm Purple Heart, your worst nightmare." She leaned forward, the purple disk spinning slowly behind her mid-thigh boots, she flew forward, her wings materialising from data as the disc expanded and disappeared in the air. The broadsword materialised back in her hands as she sliced at a guard protecting the warden. He disappeared in blue hexagons and data as the earthbenders started attacking.

The gaang started attacking as Purple Heart flew into the air, holding her sword high above her head she shouted.

"Attack, for the Earth Kingdom!"

"RAHHHHHH!" Everyone charged with battle cries.

Tyro and Haru moulded a large ball of rock from all the coal, sending it blast through the metal wall, leaving a large hole.

"Get to the ship, we'll hold them off!"

"Do not let them escape!"

The guards and Warden sent large blasts of fire at the escaping prisoners.

Purple Heart held up a hand and a purple disc shield appeared, holding off the fire easily.

She flew at impossible speeds and slashed her sword at the guards, making them die/disappear in data.

She hovered a few feet away from the Warden.

"It's just you and me…" She glared.

He got into a stance as she blasted herself forward, slashing at every moment she got.

She blasted herself faster from above, slashing her sword down on to him.

"**CROSS COMBINATION!"**

He disappeared in data as she relaxed, floating away.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Aang and Sokka sat on Appa who swam beside the boat where Purple Heart and Katara stood, along with all the other prisoners.

"Greetings to meet you, I am Purple Heart, Goddess of Planeptune." I bowed deeply to Tyro and Haru.

"Lovely to meet you uh…Purple Heart."

Tyro responded uncertainly.

Purple Heart greeted other prisoners and conversed with them until she heard the shout of 'My mother's necklace, it's gone!" She floated over to Katara, searching the boat and floating to the other two and Appa, searching for the waterbenders most prized possession.

**OoOoOoOoO**

On the wreaked prisoner ship, a banished Prince stood, lifting a blue ribbon neck necklace with a light blue stone with carvings. He glared at the stone as if he could burn a hole through it. He looked at towards the horizon, thinking of a certain person needed to regain his lost honour.

**The Avatar…**

**Demonpie17: I am working on the next chapter of Daughter of Flames as we speak, so do not fret! Hope you all enjoyed this! Keep me happy, reviews are more appreciated than Zuko's honour!**

**Zuko: Hey! (-.-)**

**R&R**


	6. The Water Bending Scroll

**Gone**

**Hi everyone! I skipped two episodes The Winter Solstice Parts 1+2, I don't find interest in them :/ Also some of the attacks Purple Heart uses in this chapter belong to the other Hyperdimension Neptunia characters, but I'll use them since she's the only CPU. **

**So, feedback!**

**Eden-Avatar: Hehehehe! Zuko's honour, screw that, pffft! xD Glad you enjoyed this and there will be more SokkaxOC, don't you worry ;)**

**Jsaba: Hehehe! You know it, HEY! Just kidding ;) The guards are so dumb sometimes though! xD**

**Fire and Chaos: It is pretty funny, it just came to mind! :D**

**Waffles and cookies for you all! ( # ) ( : : ) ( # ) ( : : ) ( # ) ( : : )**

**Demonpie17: Purple Heart, would you do the honours? (pfft, Zuko's honour xD)**

**Purple Heart: It would be my pleasure *bows* Demonpie17 does not own Avatar and receives no credit in the making.**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**The Water Bending Scroll**

**Aqua's P.O.V**

We soared through the clouds on Appa, in the peaceful atmosphere, well, it was peaceful until Aang started pacing on the saddle, oh wait and it wasn't ever peaceful because as soon as we started flying, he started pacing and muttering.

"Aang!"

Aang looked down at me with a shocked look.

"I'm about to go all ghetto on your ass if you don't sit your ass down! (-.-)"

"Sorry, sorry!" He apologised quickly, finally sitting down, allowing me to put my ear phones back in without being irritated.

Katara and Aang murmured things to each other both looking over the side of the saddle.

"I'm sure we can find you a nice puddle to splash in."

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Now that's a puddle, hey Sokka, what episode is this anyway?" I asked. Oh wait…

Sokka gave me a confused glance, deciding to ignore what I said so he didn't get confused.

"I'm concerned for your mental health…" He said.

"Eh, I have that effect on people, now, if you'll excuse me." I walked under a tree and peeled every last bit of clothing off me until I was left in my bra and pants.

"Damn it!" I blushed madly.

Sokka came over and lifted an eye brow.

"What are these…?" He pulled one of my bra straps and let it smack against my shoulder.

"Ow! That's um….like, uh…bindings in my world…" I had expected to be in bindings but was still in my bra and pants. *deadpan*

Sokka blushed madly and stuttered.

"Well…I uh…..erm, eh…ugh…." I laughed at his state as he tried glaring, a rosy blush still on his cheeks.

I walked behind a tree and asked my bag for bindings and changed into them. I ran into the water and lay on my back on top of the water, sighing.

Appa belly flopped onto the water and then swam beside me, lying on his back as well.

"This is the life, isn't it Appa?" He roared in response.

"*Sigh* you're the only one who understands me…" I got a small friendly growl as another response.

Momo flew over and landed on my stomach, chittering angrily.

"Hehe you understand me too Momo!" His chitters became happier as he curled up on my stomach as the two animals and I soaked up the sun.

I randomly pulled out a pair of shades and set them on my eyes, relaxing.

Sokka swam over and sat atop Appa's stomach, cleaning the gunk from his toes.

"Hey, don't get too happy, you're doing me next, so Aqua, how's life treating you?" I smiled.

"Despite the fact we talked at least half an hour ago, life's treating me good!" I saw him grin through my sun glasses.

Sokka looked upwards and a shadow loomed over us.

"Hey, don't leave now sun!" I pulled off my shades and saw a giant wave looming over us. Sokka and I spoke in sync.

"AAAAAAAAAANG!"

The giant wave crashed on us, washing us deep under the water.

**Sokka's P.O.V**

I swam up, filling my lungs with the delicious air, and looked around noticing that Aqua wasn't up.

"Aqua, Aqua…AQUA!" I dove under the water and pushed my way downwards, seeing Aqua at the bottom, fighting the water, she was upside down and looking around wildly, like she couldn't tell what was up from down, I was sure that was the case.

I grabbed her by the arm and hauled her up, when we broke the surface, we gasped for breath, heaving while we clung on to each other. With her face still buried in my chest, she looked up and blushed and as did I. We leaned closer together, lips just almost grazing until…

"Aqua, Sokka, you guys okay!?" Aang shouted, I pulled back, a rosy blush dusted over my tanned cheeks.

**Aqua's P.O.V**

I felt myself being pulled under by the wave and thrashed wildly, I couldn't tell what was up from down and the lack of oxygen burned my lungs. I needed air, and quick.

A tan hand grabbed my arm and pulled me as the two of us broke the surface. I pulled my face from the person's chest and looked up to see Sokka. He started leaning into me and my breath hitched in my throat as I subconsciously leaned forward too. Our lips were literally millimetres apart until…

"Aqua, Sokka, you guys okay!?" I groaned, so close! But…I couldn't fall in love with a cartoon character! I wasn't…was I…?

"We're fine Aang, but you just practiced our supplies down the stream!"

"Um…sorry"

"My life was hard enough when you were just an Airbender…"

"I'll say…"

We sunk under the water, clinging onto each other.

**OoOoOoOoO**

As we walked through the stalls in the market, Aang stared amazed, bought a Bison whistle and got lead on to a pirate ship.

I stared amazed at the different katanas.

"Hmm…you interested lassie?

I looked up to see the face of a pirate and nodded with a smile.

"These are amazing, where did you get these!" I knew they stole them, but I wanted to know where specifically.

"Picked them up from a guy who knows some Fire Nation sages. They say these blades were crafted by the ancient sages themselves." I gaped amazed and looked down at my blade I had lifted from Zuko's ship. It was used, but was still a bit old.

I looked at the shelf beside and saw the handle of a sword. It was black, shining and just calling my over.

"Hey, what's this?" I asked as the pirate shrugged.

"Don't know, we've tried everything but you can't put a blade in there, almost as if there is already a blade there." I smiled knowingly.

"How's about I trade you my katana for this." I pointed at the handle.

"Deal, this thing's useless anyway, so don't get your hopes up." I handed my katana and lifted the handle, inspecting it. In Hyperdimension Neptunia the animation, the character Nepgear had a sword like this.

I ran behind the shelf so the pirates wouldn't see and held the handle in front of my face. I shifted my hands a little and a deep purple laser blade grew out of it, very long and as thin as a katana.

"Whoa, it's like a freakin' lightsaber!" I shifted my hands again, the blade sliding back in and then let it disappear in data and pixels.

When I walked back out from behind the shelf, Sokka grabbed me, hauling me out of the ship.

As we walked outside the ship, I knew what was coming and started running, grabbing them all as the shouts of pirates came.

"Get back here, get them!"

I looked over my shoulder to see lots of pirates chasing us and pumped my legs harder.

We eventually got cornered.

"Now, who gets to taste the steel of my blade first?"

I growled and my blade handle formed from data in my hands, I shifted my hands letting the purple laser blade slip out and got into a stance, loving the shocked looks on the pirates faces.

"Only if you get to taste the laser on my blade." I smirked and leapt forward, slashing through their weapons as the blades sliced into pieces. Aang sent a large blast of air, holding them off.

"Hold on!" He shouted as he opened his glider and we all clung onto him, obviously, I wouldn't transform in front of all these people, it would make us a bigger target.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Those guys were horrible." We had arrived back at camp by the waterfall as Aang took a seat on the ground.

"I know." Katara stated cockily. "That's why I took, this!" She held out the waterbending scroll.

"Whoa." Aang gaped.

"Isn't it great!?" I looked over at it as Katara pulled it open and I looked at all the moves.

"These are amazing, I'm a master and I don't even know this one!" I pointed at a few different styles.

"I'll try this one, and then you can both have a go!" Katara said.

She lifted a long string of water and went to whip it through the air, but I backfired and whipped her on the forehead leaving a red mark and leaving Sokka and I laughing.

"Aang and Aqua can have a go when I get the water whip!"

She tried again but whipped it backwards, hitting Momo's poor bottom.

She growled. "Ugh, why can't I get this stupid move!?"

Aang stood and beckoned me over and I obliged.

"You'll get it." Aang said softly.

"Yeah, it is a hard move, trust me." I continued.

Aang and I leaned forward, we pulled the water in the a long string, then into a ball of water, the water unoiled and slapped the hair like a whip, Aang and I smiled at each other in success.

"See, the key to bending is-" He was cut off by Katara as jealousy reared its ugly head.

"Would you guys shut your air holes, your infinite wisdom gets so annoying!" She shouted in our faces making Aang cower behind me and I stare eyes wide.

"Why don't we just throw away the scroll since you're both just so _naturally _gifted!?" She screeched.

Tears filled Aang's eyes as Katara noticed what she had done.

"Oh Aang, Aqua, I'm so-"

"Don't Katara." I said firmly making her step back with a sad and sorry look.

I gave Aang a hug and comforted him, murmuring comforting words to him while Katara stared with a sorry look.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered.

I nodded at her, a smile coming back to my face and gave her a small hug.

**OoOoOoOoO**

I shifted in my sleeping bag to see Katara missing, knowing exactly where she was, I stood and pulled a cloak around my shoulders.

I found Katara as she slashed at the water in anger, giving up on the move.

"Just shift your weight through the stances, Katara, you'll get it "

She turned to see me and smiled.

"Think you can give me a hand?" I nodded and dropped my cloak.

I stood behind her and put my hands on hers; I intertwined my fingers with hers and lifted her arms up.

"Ok, focus on the water and work your chi." She lifted the water as I moved her arms.

"Now pull your leg back to mine." She hooked hers behind mine.

"Now coil the water into a sphere." She made the water wrap into a ball.

"Now uncoil it while putting your foot forward, the whip should make a small 'thwack' noise at it hits the water." She shot her arms forwards and stepped forward as the water uncoiled and hit the water with a small 'thwack!

She turned and beamed.

"I did it, I did it!" She shouted. I smiled, forgetting about the pirates until some noise was heard and Katara moved to a bush.

She peeked through the bush and gasped and when we turned we bumped into a pirates chest. She pushed him away with water and ran into Zuko, who grabbed her wrists.

"I'll save you from the pirates."

"Let go of her!" I screeched, sending ice discs flying at his head. He ducked below them sending a glare my way.

"Hm, nice to see you here, _Aqua" _He hissed my name with venom

"And greetings to you too Sir. Ponytail!" I made a mock bow as he handed Katara to a pirate.

I got into a stance and summoned my laser sword from the pixels and data. Zuko stared shocked at what was happening.

"So you got some new weapons, so what!?" I smirked and shifted my hands, the laser sliding out.

I charged at him and ducked under a fist sent my way, slicing at the armour on his back, making a deep gash in the armour showing the material of his shirt and just skimming the skin as he hissed at the burning sensation. He dropped to the ground and kicked his legs out sending a large blast that I couldn't duck nor jump over. I held out my hand, summoning a purple shield disc and crouched low, the fire rushing around the disc and skimming my legs as I gasped a little. He used this to his advantage and ran at me getting closer and closer, throwing large balls of fire that I ducked and deflected with my shield. He grabbed my arms and twisted them behind my back before I could attack again. I hissed when he twisted my arm and handed me to the pirates.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Tell me where he is." Zuko said calmly.

Katara and I were tied beside each other on a tree.

"Go jump in the river!" Katara growled.

"Quickly now Zuko, before I kick you in myself (-.-)" I seethed.

"Try to understand, I need to capture him to restore something I've lost, my honour." **(A.N: Zuko's honour pfft! xD)**

"When have you ever had honour!?" I hissed making him growl.

"Learn your place, bitch!" A guard slapped me hard across the face making me hiss in pain, tears building up in my eyes.

"Perhaps…I can restore something you've lost." He held Katara's necklace in front of her neck.

She looked down at her neck.

"My mother's necklace, where did you get that!?" She demanded.

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you're wondering, now tell me where he is!" He demanded.

"_**NO!" **_Katara and I seethed.

"Search the woods for the boy and meet back here!"

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Aang, this is my entire fault!" Katara moaned."

"No, it isn't" Iroh looked at Katara.

"Yeah, it kinda is…"

"The boy…"

"The scroll…"

"Are you really going to hand over the avatar for apiece of parchment!?"

"Don't listen to him; he's trying to turn us against each other!"

The pirate looked down at Sokka.

"Your friend is the avatar?"

"Sure is, and I'm sure he'll pay a better price on the black market then for some scroll."

"Shut your mouth you Water Tribe peasant!" Zuko roared.

I growled and stared at the situation.

"This is hopeless and pointless, I'm attacking!" I hissed to Katara who nodded. I summoned my sword and cut the rope using my laser blade.

I ran up behind them and pulled Aang and Sokka aside.

"You'll have to go through me to get him!" I growled.

The pirates and Zuko and his soldiers started creeping forward but were interrupted when my body glowed purple and I smirked.

"Time for an upgrade…"

_**You ready for this?**_

_**Programme execution**_

_The black void surrounded me with 0's, 1's and 2's. Discs spun around me and I pulled one out as green designs glowed around the disc. My hair grew and pulled into two twin braids that went to the back of the knees and became purple and my body became more mature and curvier. I spun, eyes closed and my hands on my chest as all these mechanical objects spun around me and words appeared in front of certain body parts. My outfit was on but it was clear so you couldn't see it. The purple and black objects floated around me and landed in place with a clank._

_**Set them on!**_

_**Legs**_

_**Set them on!**_

_**Waist**_

_**Set them on!**_

_**Shoulders**_

_**Set them on!**_

_**Back**_

_**Set them on!**_

_**Head**_

_Each piece slammed on with a loud 'clank' as a mechanical voice shouted, 'Set them on!' I spun and did a few flips in the air and then turned as a 'slam' was heard and struck a pose as my outfit slammed on, opening my eyes to reveal a sapphire blue with the power symbol. My long gloves made my fingers look like claws as I floated in the air._

"This is my special, I'm going all out, be prepared!" Everyone stood apart from the gaang and stared shocked.

I lifted my large purple and black katana in the air and flew past multiple times, slashing hard and fast making them all shout out in pain and anguish. You couldn't even see me I was flying so fast, I was just a glowing object with a long purple glow behind me as I flew, smirking.

"Save the best for last, right!?"

I slashed at them harder each time and then the area below me glowed a dark purple as I threw my katana behind me as it slashed through them, leaving them battered and bruised from my attacks. The whole area glowed around us all a deep purple as my katana flew back into my hands and I flew down as fast as I could towards them.

"**Lace ribbon dance!" **A purple beam slashed down on top of them making them shout and cry out in pain.

I flew to Aang and Sokka and cut their restraints.

I Fire Nation guard stood still determined to fight, but afraid.

"W-Who are y-y-you…?" I smirked.

"Me, I'm Purple Heart, but don't worry about memorizing it…" I leaned forward, the disc behind my feet and blasted forward.

"I'll carve it into your body for you!" I slashed multiple times at him, leaving him battered and unconscious.

I grabbed the rest of the gaang and flew off into the sky, Sokka on my back and Aang and Katara clinging to my feet.

I dropped them onto the pirates boat as they water bended us onto the river.

The pirates on Zuko's steam boat had caught up with us and had gotten back on the ship.

"Hm, back for more?" I asked with a wink. The pirates charged at me but I just grabbed them by their ankles, floated over the water and dropped them back in.

Aang air bended some off while Katara whipped them off.

I saw Sokka collapsed on the deck and floated down and pulled him to his feet, me being taller, his face was practically in my breasts as I was didn't even notice while he was crimson. A pirate charged at Aang but was kicked over the side of the boat by Sokka. Aang blew hard into his whistle as Sokka stared questionable.

"Are you nuts!?" Sokka screeched.

Katara and Aang slowed the water by bending.

"We're doing it!"

"We have a problem though!" We turned to see Zuko's steam boat clash into ours as we screamed and fell over the water fall.

I grabbed Katara and Aang but couldn't reach Sokka in time.

"SOKKA!" I screeched.

Appa swooped in below us, catching us all.

"Oomph!" Sokka slammed into me as his head lay on my stomach and we collapsed on the saddle.

"Let's not do that again." I complained. Sokka lifted his head, nodding in agreement.

Katara 'Hmphed'

"I didn't need that scroll anyway."

With Sokka's head still on my stomach he pulled a scroll from his bag.

"You mean this!" Katara tried snatching it but Sokka pulled it away.

"What did you learn…?" Sokka sat up beside me on the saddle.

"That stealing is wrong…" She snatched the scroll from Sokka's grasp. "Unless it's from pirates!" I took off to the skies flying around Appa as Aang's laughter echoed around us and I realised that I had found the greatest friends anyone could have…

**Demonpie17: That's this chapter updated and it's time I start the next chapter of Daughter of Flames as well. I have until Monday off so I have to study and update as much as I can :D You all please me with your reviews so…**

**R&R**


	7. Jet

**Gone**

**Hola everyone, sorry I haven't been updating lately, sorry, sorry, sorry, and a million more. I have been updating my other Hyperdimension Neptunia story so I'm very sorry for not updating, I'll update Bride for the Flames after if I can. I was in New Look yesterday with my friend Luci, she's obsessed with watermelons, and we saw a watermelon belly top, so we both bought it! They're so adorable! I love watermelons! :3**

**Feedback!**

**Fire and Chaos: So sorry for not updating. KILL DEM PIRATE! You made me laugh xD Thank you, glad you loved it :)**

**Jsaba: Why thank you, you are spectacular ;)**

**Maypl Bougher: Here is the next chapter then! I love British accents too xD**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Jet**

**Aqua's P.O.V**

"Where's Momo?" Aang looked around, confused as can be as I heard the screech of Momo and stood, running through the trees.

I looked above me to see Momo in a cage in the tree tops and twirled my hand in the 'coo-koo' motion as a large spiral of water began beneath my feet and took me to the tree tops. The rest of the gaang arrived below as I pulled open the top, lifting out Momo and taking us down. He immediately leapt out of my arms and nibbled on a red berry.

"What? No thank you?" It was almost like the lemur heard me as Momo turned his head, chirping and chittering.

"Much better." I smiled.

Aang heard the growls and whimpers of the animals above him as he jumped on the trunk of the trees.

"This'll take forever!" Sokka pulled out his boomerang and threw it, letting it cut the ropes holding the animals' cages above.

"That works too…" Aang was found inching his way along a trunk upside down like a caterpillar.

"These are Fire Nation traps, you can tell from the metal work." Sokka ran a hand along the bars of the cage as Aang dropped beside me.

"We better pack up camp and get along then." I said, crossing my arms as we made our way back.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sokka pulled tightly on the leather binds holding the sleeping bag in its rolled up state.

"Nu-uh, no flying this time!" Sokka stopped me as I was about to hand Aang a sleeping bag on Appa.

"Why wouldn't we fly!?" Aang asked, confused.

"Think about it, somehow Prince Zuko and the Fire Nation keep finding us, it's because they spot Appa, and he's just too noticeable!"

Katara huffed, setting her hands on her hips.

"What, Appa's not too noticeable!" She screeched as I rolled my eyes.

"Katara, be realistic, as dumb as Sokka can be, he's right, he's a giant, magical, flying cotton ball." Appa let out an annoyed growl.

"Dumb!?" Sokka glared.

"Sorry, Appa, I'll get you some nice juicy watermelons." Appa let out a grateful growl and licked my side.

"I mean, he's a giant cloud with an arrow on his head!" Appa huffed at Sokka as Aang smiled down at his bison.

"Sokka's just jealous because he doesn't have an arrow."

"As much as I want to fly, my instincts tell me we should play it safe and walk."

"Who made you the boss?" Katara lifted an eyebrow.

"I'm not the boss, I'm the leader!" He pointed a thumb on his chest.

"Y-You're the leader, but your voice still cracks!" I covered my mouth to hide a laugh.

"_I'm the oldest, and I'm a warrior _so…**I'm the leader…" **His voice went from high, to normal and really abnormally deep.

"If anyone's the leader it's Aang, I mean, he is the Avatar!"

"Are you kidding, he's just a goofy kid!" We turned our attention to Aang who was hanging upside down from of Appa's horns.

"He's right!" Aang agreed while they ignored the constant roll of my eyes.

"Why do boys always think someone has to be the leader, I bet you wouldn't be so bossy if you kissed a girl!"

"I've kissed a girl…! _Almost…" _He muttered.

"Who, Gran-Gran, I've met Gran-Gran?" Aang stifled his laughter while thoughts ran through my head, what if it was me who he kissed…No! Stop that Aqua!

**OoOoOoOoO**

Aang let out a huff.

"Walking sucks, how does anyone get around without a flying bison!?"

"I don't know Aang, why don't you ask Sokka's instincts!?"

"That's a great idea, hey Sokka instincts-"

"Will you all shut your fucking trap holes?!" I screeched down at them from Appa while they looked up surprised.

"Sorry…?" Aang said it more like a question while I huffed, leaping off Appa as he stood still for a moment growling. I raised an eyebrow, walking through a bush with the rest, trying to think of which episode this was until I looked forward to see a camp of Fire Nation soldiers.

"Run!" I we dropped our packs, trying to run back until they set the bush alight and we were trapped.

"Don't come any closer and we won't hurt you!" Sokka said.

"What are you doing, I'm taking action!" I summoned my sword from data and got into a stance.

"Hurt us? Please-" He fell forwards, an arrow sticking out form his back.

"Whoa, great job Sokka, how'd you do it?"

"Um…instincts…?" I tried thinking which episode it was and stopped, shocked, I hadn't got this far and had only started watching the show, this was as far as I'd gotten and didn't know what to expect and for once in this universe I felt actually scared. I looked up to see a boy with shaggy dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, two hook swords gripped tightly in his hands. He landed on two soldiers backs and then hooked his hook swords on two soldiers' ankles and flipped them over, flipping himself forwards and into a crouch.

"Down you go!" I looked at him surprised and jumped over his crouched form, slicing at through a soldiers chest pate as a bit of blood spewed onto my clothes.

"Thanks…" The boy smirked as I smirked back.

"Anytime." I kicked a soldier up the chin, slicing at his arm as he collapsed, clutching it to stop the blood, running into battle as more of his gang appeared.

"They're in the trees!" A young boy with an oversized helmet landed on the solders shoulders, pulling his helmet around so the soldier was momentarily blinded. Some were shot down by an archer in the tree tops as more of them dropped to the ground. They were all definitely trained in combat as they fought well.

A soldier came from behind the boy as he turned with a gasp, not prepared until the soldier's spear was knocked clean out of his hands, pinned to a tree by my sword as I ran forward and drop kicked him on the side of his face. I stood brushing off the dust as the boy and I were chest to chest.

"Hi…" He said as I smiled back, holding out a hand as my sword disappeared from the tree trunk and reappeared in my hand in data as the boy looked down, shocked.

"My name is Jet, and these are my Freedom Fighters. " He introduced them all, Sneers, the one eating, Longshot, the archer, Smellerbee, the one with the sword and daggers, wearing face paint, The Duke, the small one, and Pipsqueak, the taller one holding the log.

"Pipsqueak, that's a funny name!" Aang let out a laugh.

"You think my name is funny?" The taller one said, as Aang had mistaken the small one for pipsqueak.

"It's hilarious!" Pipsqueaks stood still for a moment, and let out a laugh with Aang and The Duke, slapping Aang on the back and managing to make him fall over.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Hey, Jet, I just wanted to say thanks, for helping us take out the soldiers." I gave a smile as Jet returned the smile.

"We were waiting to ambush the soldiers all day, we needed a distraction, and you guys showed up."

"We were relying on instinct…" I rolled my eyes as Jet smirked.

"You'll get yourself killed doing that." The Duke put a finger in the barrel, sniffing the yellow substance on his finger.

"Hey Jet, these barrels are filled with blasting jelly!" Jet smiled.

"Good score." Pipsqueak held up a crate.

"And these boxed are filled with jelly candy!" I looked up, my attention caught.

"Jelly beans, gimmee, gimmee, gimmee!" I ran over, opening the crate and pulling out a sweet, popping it in my mouth with a delighted smile.

"She sure loves candy…" Jet smiled.

"Yep, off the scale loving it…" Katara deadpanned as I popped more sweets through my lips, savouring the sweet taste.

"Let's take this all back to the hideout!" The Duke shouted towards us.

"You have a hideout!?" Aang asked, clearly surprised.

"Wanna see it?" Jet asked.

"Sure!" I lifted some candy, popping it in my mouth and chewing as I put the now ¾ filled crate in the trailer.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"We're here!" Jet said as we looked around confused.

"Where, there's nothing here!?" Sokka looked about as Jet handed him a long rope with a loophole at the end.

"Why, what's this doooooooooo-whaaaaaaaaaa!" He was shot into the trees as Jet lifted an eyebrow to Aang, holding out a long rope.

"No thanks, I'll get up on my own!" He pulled the air currents around him, jumping from trunk to trunk.

Jet held out a hand to me as Katara was shot into the trees.

"Grab hold of me?" I walked forwards hesitant until he grabbed me by the hand, twirling me into his arms as we rose into the tree, a hot blush across my cheeks, I couldn't handle these feelings, they were way too much.

"It's amazing!"

"It is, and more importantly, the Fire Nation can't find us!" He grinned beside me, still holding me in his arms.

"They'd love to find you, wouldn't they Jet?" Smellerbee shot up beside us with a smirk.

"Why?" I lifted an eyebrow.

"We've been causing them a little trouble."

"Cutting off their supply lines, ambushing them, doing anything we can to mess with them!" Pipsqueak walked up on the bridge beside us as Sokka walked around him, trying to see.

"Yeah, nothings better than a guy in a tree house…" I lifted an eyebrow as he pushed in between us, pushing me farther from Jet as he kept me close to him; I blushed again, not noticing the slightly jealous look on Jet's face.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Today, we struck another blow against the Fire Nation swine!" We all sat on a bench with a table covered in food, other fighters in the tree tops as we cheered and clapped.

"I had one good moment when The Duke dropped on a soldier's helmet and rode him like a wild hog-monkey!" The Duke stood on the table with Jet, walking and throwing his arms in the air as we cheered.

"But what was especially amazing." His eyes darted to mine as I raised an eyebrow.

"Was when I could've been killed…" They all gasped, looking to him confused.

"But, the beautiful Aqua saved my life, slicing him clean to the chest!" They all let out loud cheers as Jet grabbed me by the hand and pulled me to his chest as a crimson blush scattered across my features and Sokka glared in envy. He placed a small peck on my cheek as the fighters cheered louder and Sokka glare hardened as my blush deepened. He sat down beside me, nudging me slightly as I smiled, the blush hardly fading.

"I'm afraid we have to leave in the morning!" Sokka stood walking away until Jet interrupted him.

"Are you kidding, I needed you on an important mission!" Sokka turned, slightly interested.

"What mission…?"

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Sokka, you told them what happened but you didn't mention the guy was Fire Nation." We stood in Jet's tent as Sokka tried to say what happened.

"Even if he was Fire Nation, he was a harmless old man."

"He was sent to eliminate me, see there's a compartment in the knife for poison, you saved my life, Sokka."

"I thought there was an explanation!" Katara glared at Sokka.

"I didn't see a knife!"

"That's because he was concealing it!" As I listened on, something didn't seem too right.

"See, I'm sure you just didn't see it Sokka!" Katara said.

Sokka huffed leaving the tent as I followed him.

"Something doesn't seem right, Sokka…" He turned towards me with a hopeful look.

"I knew someone would believe me!" I smiled.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Let's go…" I jumped awake as I watched Sokka glare out of the tent flap and ran out, him closely behind me.

We used the ropes to swing down from the tree as we hid behind a trunk, watching Jet speak with his freedom fighters. Sokka stood on the ground while I sat on a branch.

"Now listen, you're not to blow the dam until I give the signal, if the reservoir isn't full, the Fire Nation could survive." I gasped mentally as Sokka stared shocked until Pipsqueak grabbed him by his warrior's wolf tail and Smellerbee held a dagger at his throat.

"Where do you think you're going, Ponytail!?"

The sun started rising as they brought Sokka forward towards Jet, as I sat in the treetops.

"That lying asshole…" I murmured.

Jet spoke things to him, I couldn't hear as he sent them away with Sokka, but before they could take Sokka away, I jumped out from the trees.

"You motherfucker!" I glared at him as he stared, shocked.

"A-Aqua, this isn't what it looks like!" I growled, summoning my sword.

"I trusted you!" I swipe at him as he leaned back.

"You!" I swiped again.

"Conniving"

"**Asshole!"**

He kicked out a foot sending me sprawling to the floor as I tried standing, but felt a blow to the head that knocked me unconscious.

**OoOoOoOoO**

I opened my eyes to see Katara and Aang on the cliff, watching them set up the basting jelly.

"Mphmphh, mphmphmph!" They turned their heads with a gasp as they pulled away my binds and gag.

"*cough cough!* that-That bloody dick!" I wiped my mouth and ran forwards as Aang tried taking off on his staff but it was knocked away.

"Jet…why?" Katara asked.

"Why…?" I asked, tears filling my eyes.

"I thought Sokka would understand but…" I gasped.

"Where's Sokka!" Tear poured down my face as Jet tried placing a hand on my cheek as I silently cried and pulled water from the atmosphere and shot it at him, knocking him back.

"I need to get to the dam!" I ran ahead until Jet swiped at me, back on his feet.

"You're not getting anywhere!" I growled, becoming impatient as I transformed letting a beacon of white light accompanied by 0's, 1's and 2's cover me as I became Purple Heart.

"I'll take you down if it's the last thing I do!" I summoned my Purple and Black katana.

"I'll end this, Neptune Break!" I shouted my skill, holding my katana above my head as I sped past Jet, swiping and slicing each time as he let out shouts of pain. I landed on the ground and then turned around, rocketing towards him as I shot my sword through him, the whole area flashing purple. I landed on the ground and threw my katana in the air, catching it again.

"The finishing strike!"

I sped up towards him as I sliced across his side and stabbed my sword straight through him, letting Katara freeze him to a tree.

He started whistling as Katara stared shocked.

"What are you…no!" I took off into the air, flying towards the town and landing in it, but it was deserted. I smiled; Sokka had been here, thank the spirits. I looked to the side to see the massive tsunami like wave of water come towards me as I shot into the sky and landed beside Katara and Aang.

"Sokka's cleared out the village, they're all safe."

"No!" Jet growled.

Sokka came up on Appa's head.

"The village didn't believe me, but the old man you attacked vouched for me." He continued my statement. They all got onto Appa as I floated above the ground.

"Aqua, please, help me…" I looked back at him, crystal blue eyes glaring.

"My name is Purple Heart, you have done wrong Jet, I'll never help you, goodbye…" Tears poured down my cheeks as I rocketed into the air, the rest of the gaang flying on Appa beside me.

"Why'd you go to the village instead of the dam, let me guess…instincts…?" Katara asked.

"Sometimes they're right!" I smirked.

"Hey Sokka, you know you're going the wrong way right?" I stopped flying, just floating in the air as he smiled in my direction.

"And sometimes they're wrong…"

**Demonpie17: So sorry it's been forever, I'll try updating as soon as I can for Bride for the Flames, until next time!**

**R&R**


	8. The Great Divide

**Gone**

**Hola my friends! I have an exciting chapter today, to introduce two new characters! Hope you all like this, I don't own Avatar or Hyperdimension Neptunia! Just for…well…just for the sake of it…**

**Maypl Bougher: Sorry about the swearing and thanks! Glad you love the story! :)**

**Jsaba: Watermelons are the best! ;) Thanks by the way, you're reviews are making me blush! xD**

**Read on please! ;)**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**The Great Divide**

**Aqua's P.O.V**

We trudged through a forest, hoping to find the dry outskirts of it, when I stopped, looking around wildly as the rest of the gaang in front of me stopped.

"Aqua, what's…?" Aang was cut off when I pressed a finger to my lips and summoned my sword, letting the blade slide out I crept towards a tree with a large leafy branch covering our view and pulled it away to view two girls wounded badly, both covered in gashes, bruises and…burns?…Fire Nation…The one in the front held a chain mace, she swung it despite her tired and exhausted position as she glared.

"Don't even think about coming closer, or I'll smash you in two…" Feisty one she was, that's a good conclusion.

The girl slightly behind her, badly injured as well held three swords, looking like she wasn't afraid to strike, yet hesitant at the same time, almost like she knew we wouldn't hurt them, and didn't want to hurt us. When I actually stopped to get a good look at them, they were both really pretty girls.

The one with the mace had blue-black pin straight hair to the waist accompanied by pale skin and almost glowing gold eyes. She was rather short, but not too short and quite skinny and had a scar running down the length of her left cheek.

The one with three swords was about medium height, thin body, a curvy chest with raven black hair, deep amber eyes, rounded face and a soft chin, a small nose and full red lips. They both looked to be 14, and seemed like their age didn't stop them.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you…" I said cautiously as the one with the mace blocked me from coming closer.

"I mean it, don't step closer, we've been through absolute hell and we don't need more of it!" She screeched as I felt the need to transform and reason with her, but that would probably give off the wrong sign, like I wanted to fight. I put my hands up in surrender.

"Please, we won't hurt you, we're just travellers, see, he's the Avatar, we need to get him to the Northern Water Tribe to learn water bending. They faltered a moment as the one with the mace kept her stance.

"How do we know you aren't lying?" I shrugged.

"Just trust us." She glared.

"I haven't trusted anyone besides Naomi in ages…I don't know if I should, I'm _the _Keiko, and I don't give up without a fight!" So, the other one was Naomi and she was Keiko, they both pulled out silver discs as I froze, CPU memories, how did they get them, in the avatar universe for that matter.

_The tangled and blood matted makeshift braid that Keiko's hair was in pulled out, floating around her as her clothes basted away in pixels, she leaned forward as her shoes disappeared and black boots made their way in pixels up her legs, her plug suit appearing as her breasts grew larger, fitting into the suit as she smirked, a blood red rose in her mouth as her blue hair floated around her and her fuchsia power symbol eyes glimmered with mischief and danger, she wasn't a force to be reckoned with. She threw the whip in her hand around, throwing her arm to the side as the whip formed a long black and fuchsia sword and her butterfly shaped black and fuchsia wings glowing into place._

_Naomi smirked shouting 'Access!' as she arched her back, her clothes blasting off in fuchsia bits. Her breasts grew larger as she wrapped her arms around herself with a small rosy blush on her cheeks, her hair floating around her as she lifted a knee, twirling and leaning forward, her plug suit blasting on as she pulled her hair from the makeshift blood matted twin tails she had in, her hair becoming snow white and tumbling to her waist as she opened her eyes, showing a sapphire blue colour with the power symbol and she turned, striking a pose, three thin blue triangles on each side of her for wings and a long black and blue sword. _

I stared, amazed that more CPUs were in the avatar universe, especially the exact ones from Hyperdimension Neptunia.

"You don't stand a chance." Naomi, who was now Black Heart, sneered.

"Hm, I like new prey, I wonder how you will taste, and you need to be punished." Keiko, who was now Iris Heart, smirked, licking the handle of her whip that she snapped into her sword immediately.

"Oh really, don't judge a book by its cover…" A purple light covered me and Purple Heart floated in my place, as I savoured the expressions on the other CPUs faces at my Hard Drive Divinity form.

"I told you, I don't want to fight, come with us, join us, you'd make a good addition to the gaang." Sokka gaped.

"Erm, Aqua, don't judge a book by its cover, they could be faking!" I glared.

"You can't fake being a CPU…" I looked over to the pair as they silently conversed.

"We'll join, if you can beat us in a fight!" I glared.

"Even if it's two against one, I'll win!" I smirked as they glared back, three of us getting into stances.

_I held my sword as I flew forward, slashing at every chance, taking down their HP from the random appearing HP and SP bars above our heads. At my last slash, Black Heart blocked it with a smirk, and sent me flying back, from the force of when she pushed against my sword. She flew forward, slashing and slicing at me, saying 'take that!' and 'Don't think you can win now!' I glared as Iris Heart's form floating towards me and then picking up speed. 'Cry for me!' She shouted as she slashed at my body, sending me to and fro. 'Ah!' 'Ow!', different sounds of pain emitted from me as I let out shouts, looking up to the HP bar and seeing I was low, I used a heal potion as I bumped my HP back up. I get into a stance ready for my ultimate skill. 'Cross Combination!' I slashed at both of them, taking their HP down greatly from the force of a special attack as Black Heart smirked, I could see her starting an ultimate skill and got into a stance, trying to block. 'Lace Ribbon Dance!' She spun and flipped in the air, slashing at every chance as I cried out, only able to block one slash from the force of her attack. Iris Heart then flew forward as she smirked. 'Fighting Viper!' She sliced at me, lightning and energy sparking around my form as the area glowed a fuchsia colour and I panted, my HP low, and I prepared a skill that would hopefully finish them, if not, then I would be beaten. 'I'll end this, Neptune Break!' I held my sword high in the air as I flew forward, slashing and hitting and cutting and slicing, stabbing my sword through them as they let out cries, the area glowing purple as I landed on the ground and threw my sword in the air, catching it. 'The finishing strike!' I shouted as I basted towards them, everywhere glowing purple as they collapsed onto their hands and knees, reverting and as did I, the three of us tired out of our wits._

"How *pant* how are you a *pant gasp* a CPU!?" Keiko sneered as I smirked.

"I have my ways, now we had an agreement; we'll help you and clean you up if you come back." Their gazes softened as they nodded, slightly grateful expressions on their faces.

"I you don't mind me asking, what happened to you pair?" They froze and then continued walking with us.

"Well, I was just a traveller, curious and wanted to see the world, but, on the way, I met Naomi, she's Fire Nation Nobility, she said she had met an old friend of hers, Suko…Ruko…I can't remember his name, but she travelled with him on his ship for a bit and then got off at the next port, she ran away from her family because they were trying to force her to marry a noble man, she isn't one for arranged marriages, so she left, and her family, obviously good friends to the Royal Family, sent soldiers after her, and so we both got caught in the mess but none the less escaped." I gaped.

"Damn, that's one adventure!" Keiko smiled, an actual smiled since when I first looked at her! We arrived at the outskirts of the forest, the dry, dirty ground grasping our feet as we dropped our bags, pulling out the tents as Katara walked to the very edge of the forest, lifting firewood for the camp fire.

"Here, you can pair can share a tent with Katara and I, Sokka and Aang share one together." They nodded as us three put up our own tent, Aang fed Appa and Momo and Sokka set up his tent while Katara arrived back with the firewood.

"Whoa, is that a giant buffalo!?" I laughed.

"He's Appa, our flying Bison!" Appa roared in greeting and Keiko and Naomi rushed over, petting his soft fur as they grinned slightly at the soft feeling. Maybe this pair won't be so bad after all…

"Um, aren't you forgetting the tarp!?" Katara raised an eyebrow, holding an armful of twigs as the evening setting sun set an orange glow on the camp.

"Right, got it!" He lifted the bundled up tarp and chucked it into the tent.

"Sokka, you're supposed to put the tarp on top of the tent, you know, so we don't get rained on!"

"Ordinarily, but since it's the dry season, not this time."

"But what if it does rain!?"

"But what if it doesn't, then I put it up for nothing…" Katara growled and stomped a foot, trying her best to take out her anger on the ground.

"You're infuriating!"

"Katara, why don't you take care of getting the firewood because that kindling's looking pretty sorry?" Katara deadpanned and then glared.

"Well if you don't like my firewood!" She chucked it at Sokka who threw his arms up in attempt to protect himself.

"Fine by me, if you're not gonna do your job!" He grabbed the tent, ripping it to the ground as I rolled my eyes, walking towards the siblings.

"You pair are acting like children, grow up!" I glared as they shifted there icy glares straight to me.

"Where's the camp fire, and what about the tent?" Aang glared at the pair.

"Why don't you ask miss-know-it-all, queen of the twigs?" I rolled my eyes and murmured to Keiko 'Pretty lame title if you ask me' and received a snicker in return to which I joined in.

"Well, you're Mr-lazy-bum, king of the…tent *smack!*" She threw a twig at the back of Sokka head, receiving a shout and a freezing cold glare.

"Just switch jobs!" Aang said as the pair muttered a grumpy 'Fine…'

"See, stopping fights and making peace, all in a day's work for the Avatar!" Aang smirked in our direction as I glared.

"Yeah, don't let that head of your get too big _Avatar, _well, maybe a little bigger, you still need to grow into those ears…" He blushed, holding his hands over his ears and walked over to Appa and Momo, who were fighting over a melon. Aang split it with air bending, giving Appa the larger piece as Momo chittered angrily.

"Hey, that's fair, Appa's got five stomachs!" Aang said too Momo who let out angry but adorable grumbles, munching on his melon.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"There it is guys, the great divide!" Aang spread his arm wide with a smile as we gazed at our large surroundings.

"Wow, I could stare at it forever!"

"Okay, I've seen enough…" Sokka turned as Katara glared.

"I'm going to have to agree with Sokka on this one, it's a large crack in the earth, nothing special!" I rolled my eyes, something I've been doing a lot today as Keiko and Naomi snickered behind their hands, receiving an icy glare from me.

"Then we'll get a good view when we're in the air!"

"If you're looking for the canyon guide, I was here first!" A man in robes with a pack on his back brushed past Sokka with a shout.

"Oh, canyon guide sounds informative!" Katara smiled.

"Believe me, he's more than a tour guide, he's an earth bender, and the only way in and out of this canyon, is with his help!" Keiko, Naomi and I snickered behind our hands as Sokka mimed the man in fancy robed behind his back.

"Whoa, slow down, we know you're next."

"You wouldn't want to slow down if the Fire Nation took over your town and forced you to flee!"

"Oh my, you're refugees!" I deadpanned at Katara.

"Yes once again, no shit Sherlock!" She ignored me as I fake gasped.

"Ignoring CPUs makes them die!" Keiko and Naomi froze.

"Really!?"

"No, I just took that from a Peter Pan book, it was the sequel to the movie." They stared questionably.

"Peter Pan…movie…?"

"How do you not know what a- Oh yeah, this isn't the modern world, forget anything I said okay!" They nodded as we turned, noticing another tribe had arrived and was shouting at the man in robes until a man earth bended the rocks in front of him away, he was old, wearing green and had a small straw hat on.

"So, who's ready to cross a canyon?" I shrugged.

"Us I guess…?"

"I was here first, my tribe will be here in a moment!"

I can't guide someone who isn't here…" The guide shrugged, taking the Zhans with him.

"Wait, here they come!" The tribe come towards us, walking tall and regal, and very posh as I gagged; pointing a finger at my open mouth as Keiko almost fell onto Naomi in laughter.

"You aren't taking these prissy girls when we have sick people who need shelter!"

"We have old people who are weary from travelling!"

"Sick people take priority over old people!"

"Maybe you Zhans wouldn't have so many sick people if you weren't such slobs!"

"Maybe if you Gau Zhins weren't so clean, you wouldn't live to be so old!"

They continued fighting as Katara groaned, stepping forward.

"Everyone listen up, this is the Avatar, I'm sure he can come up with something to please you all!" Aang awkwardly stared at them.

"Um, you could share the guide and travel together…?" They gaped in horror.

"We'd rather die than travel with these filthy slobs!"

"We'd never travel with these pompous fools if our lived depended on it!" They continued bickering as Aang's face scrunched up in anger.

"Alright that's it, you're all travelling together and Appa will fly your sick and elderly across, does that seem fair!?" They nodded in agreement as the sick and elderly were helped atop Appa and the giant bison let out a groan as he lifted into the air, travelling above the canyon.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Now the bad news is, no food in the canyon, it attracts dangerous predators!" The guide smirked as the tribes groaned and bickered again.

"Aw, don't tell me you little babies can't go a day without food, we're leaving in the next ten minutes so all food better be in your gut or in the garbage!" The Zhans pulled food from their clothes and gobbled them up, chewing with their mouths open as my stomach threatened me to throw up while the Gau Zhins used chopsticks to place food in their mouths, dabbing their lips with handkerchiefs after.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Everyone made their way down the canyon as we stayed ahead with the guide, we stopped suddenly, a sudden dead end at our feet as the guide bended a large ledge to walk across.

"Now most of you are probably wondering how canyons are formed, most people say it's because the earth spirits were angry, because the farmers didn't give them a proper sacrifice." The Water Tribe siblings looked at each other, shaking slightly as they continued their walk and stopped with a shout, a large avalanche falling towards us as the guide bended it away with a laugh.

"Haha, seems like the spirits are still angry, hope you all brought sacrifices!" I put a hand on Sokka's shoulder with an evil grin as he let out a scream and ran ahead.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Stand back everyone, hi-ya!" He shot a rock into the wall as Aang gave him a questioning glance.

"Gotta make sure the Fire Nation won't follow us, we'll be safe now…" A large shadow crept up behind the guide as I gasped, already leaping forward as my sword materialised in my hand.

"Watch out!" I sliced at the large beast as it let out a hiss, lifting the guide in his mighty jaws and throwing him to the side.

"Canyon Crawler!" Naomi shouted as the tribes backed away and Keiko, Naomi and I stepped forward, the beast coming closer.

"Let's kick some ass!" Keiko fist pumped as glows surrounded our bodies and we floated in our CPU forms, ignoring the gasps of the tribes.

"The spirits have come to protect us!"

"Thank you spirits!"

"Help us, spirits!" The tribes shouted to us as we summoned our swords, getting into stances as we shot forward, slicing at the beast making him hiss and roar, recoiling as he swept a long leg, swiping Iris Heart out of sight.

"Keiko!" I glared at the beast, rocketing towards him as I formed a disc below my feet and pushed my feet forward, letting the disc soar towards the canyon crawler and smash into it, leaving it beaten as Iris Heart rose again and us three smirked at each other, ready to deliver the final blow.

"Triple Edge!" We all swept towards it, our swords glowing as we simultaneously sliced at the beast, letting it disperse in pixels and data. Iris Heart smirked, her breasts bouncing and her hair falling around her.

"We win…" We floated towards the others, still in our CPU forms.

"It's probably best if we stay like this, who knows what could pop up after that…" Black Heart said as we nodded in agreement.

"Probably best."

"Sure."

We floated towards the guide as he groaned, Katara by his side checking his condition.

"Your arms, they're broken…"

"Without my arms, I got no bending…" We froze.

"This means we're trapped in this canyon."

**OoOoOoOoO**

"What's the point of this if they came when we didn't bring food!?" Sokka asked.

"It's the Zhangs; they brought food, even when the guide told them not to!" Katara wrapped the guide's arms in bandages as the Zhangs sneered at them.

"What, if it's anyone who can't go without food for a day, it's you Gau Zhins!" They glared at each other in pure and absolute hatred as they argued and Iris Heart had enough she flew up to the ledge above them showing two separate paths that took the same route.

"I'm sick of you pigs squealing, as much as I want to beat you so you cry harder, I can't. Zhangs take this side and Gau Zhins take that side, now ,before I change my mind!" She held her head high, showing the perfect attitude for a CPU, she looked important and regal and as the two tribes thought we were spirits, were obeying us with no questions, walking on the sides they were ordered to.

"Katara, go with the Gau Zhins and Sokka go with the Zhangs, try to find out why they hate each other so much, and you three." Aang pointed to us CPUs.

"Watch over the skies, unfortunately, you can't carry a whole tribe out of here by flying, and if you did a few people at a time, it would take days, maybe up to a week." We nodded, rocketing towards the sky as we were just below the clouds, hidden from sight.

**OoOoOoOoO**

I yawned, falling down a bit and then my eyes flashed open as I kept myself flying, reminding myself that we had to keep watch. We three looked down to the others around the camp fire as we sighed.

"I really want to sleep, but we have to keep watch." Black Heart yawned as I yawned as well.

"Well try to stay awake, we can't afford falling asleep!" Iris Heart shouted, making us wake up again.

"I know Keiko, but I'm really tired…" I yawned again, slowly and gradually descending towards Aang.

"Hey Aang, do we have to keep watch all night…?" I asked as he smiled, shaking his head.

"Of course not Purple Heart, you can sleep whenever!" I smiled and flew up to the other pair.

"We can sleep!" Black Heart grinned, speeding towards the ground as Iris Heart smirked.

"It would be best if you stayed awake, who knows what I'll do to that body of yours Aqua…" I gulped, sighing after.

"I'm really hating your CPU side at the moment, as great of a CPU as you are, you scare me to death…" She smirked again as I descended, keeping my HDD form, I stopped beside the Gau Zhins and almost gasped, seeing the tribe and Katara eating food.

"Ahem!" They turned with a gasp, seeing me or as they thought, the _spirit_, watching them eat when they shouldn't be.

"Oh great spirit, please, do not curse us, we were desperately hungry, and it's most likely the Zhings have food too!" I sighed, rolling my eyes and ignoring them as I walked over to the side, resting my head on my arms and lying down to sleep, but keeping my HDD form.

**OoOoOoOoO**

I floated ahead with my fellow CPUs as the guide shouted that we were nearly at the other side and it was clear. We shot into the sky, looking out for trouble as we flew ahead.

"Do you ever think the tribes will forgive each other, I have no idea why they hate each other but I hope they make up?" Iris Heart rolled her fuchsia eyes.

"Oh please, these kinds of people are like children needing a beating, and I'm willing to give the punishment." Iris Heart snapped her whip as my eyes widened.

"Someday you'll be the death of me Keiko…"

I heard the clash of swords and looked down to see the two leaders of the tribes engaged in battle as our brows furrowed at the sight. Aang got fed up, and blasted the pair away from each other, sending food flying out of everyone's bags as us three gasped.

He shouted at them all and then his eyes got wide as he stared at an egg custard tart.

"Oh for the love of!" Black Heart groaned until so many canyon crawlers came out of the caves that we shoot towards the ground as I smashed my foot through one that was about to gobble up Sokka.

"Hi-ya!" The crawler was gone in data as Sokka looked at me in surprise as I sent him a wink, flying towards more.

"Cross Combination!" I sliced at 3, sending them away in data as Iris Heart flew towards one.

"I've taken a liking to you, so I'll show you my special attack, T. Blade Kick!" She sped towards one, rising in the air and shooting back down, forcing her sword through it as she blew a kiss, and stomped on it, and crushing it beneath her feet as it dispersed.

Black Heart let out a laugh as she readied her sword.

"I'll split you in two!" She shoot towards it and sliced at it from the side, and rose up, swarming downwards and kicking at it as she landed a few feet away and closed her eyes with a smirk, lifting a hand the beast blew up in, energy surrounding it as it dispersed.

Aang shouted for everyone to do what he was doing, he grabbed a bag of food, slipping it over a canyon crawler's mouth and tied the knot, riding it up the wall as everyone else followed him.

"Let's go, we're riding out of this hole!" Everyone followed as we smirked, flying up to the top and landing on the ground.

"Everyone, get off!" Everyone clambered off the beasts as Aang threw the food bags into the canyon as the beasts crawled in after it all.

The two tribes starting bickering again as Aang told a story of how he knew the two men, Jin Wei and Wei Jin. He said how they weren't enemies, but brothers and eight years old, the sacrad orb was the ball and the gates were the goal posts, Jin Wei had the ball when he fell and Wei Jin lifted it, going to the other posts but stepped out of boundaries and was put in the penalty box not for 20 years, but for 2 short minutes.

They had agreed to stop their fighting and start anew as they bowed to each other.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"That's some luck you knew Jin Wei and Wei Jin." Sokka said with a smile.

"You could call it luck, or, you could call it lying…" Aang smirked as we all recoiled except Iris Heart who smirked.

"I like this kid…"

"No way, that's so wrong…" Katara smirked with Momo in her grasp as we all reverted back to our human forms.

"Now where is that custard tart, I'm starving!"

"Yeah…hey Sokka, remember, it's eat or be eaten…"

"Eeeek, someone, save me!"

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Demonpie17: The new characters are Keiko who is CPU Iris Heart and Naomi who is CPU Black Heart, hope you all enjoyed this! They belong to the amazing Fire and Chaos and jsaba, so amazing friends of mine! They receive all credit for the characters so thank them! :)**


End file.
